Autour d'Hermione
by DaPlok
Summary: Après la guerre, la nouvelle vie d'Hermione.
1. Chapitre 0

**Disclaimer** : les personnages, les lieux, l'univers empruntés à J.K lui _appartiennent._ Le reste _est la propriété de _DaPlok et aucune rémunération n'est reçue pour l'écriture de cette fiction.

**Bêta : **un habituel grand merci à Sevy4eveR dont j'ai encore une fois la chance de profiter des services de correctrice entre autres annotations inspirées :)

**Rating** : M pour un ou deux passages plus loin dans la fic.

* * *

**Chapitre 0. **

Radieuse dans sa robe de bal aux couleurs de sa maison, Hermione tourbillonnait sur la piste de danse entre les bras de l'homme qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Les convives s'étaient progressivement rassemblés autour d'eux jusqu'à maintenant les encercler complètement. Si bien qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux à danser, sous le regard de tous les autres. Et c'est sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée que la valse s'arrêta, les laissant essouflés.

« Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi gaie, s'enthousiasma Ginny qui frappait dans ses mains avec ferveur.

- Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé après la guerre, j'avais fini par désespérer de voir ça un jour, avoua Harry en enlaçant sa compagne en train d'acclamer bruyamment le couple.

- Moi aussi, intervint Neville. Mais Dumbledore dirait que le bien triomphe toujours, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire satisfait. »

S'étant attendus à ce qu'il y aille également de son petit commentaire, les trois amis tournèrent la tête vers Ron, alors affalé sur une chaise et la main plongée dans un bol de gâteaux apéritifs. Ses yeux étaient tellement exorbités qu'ils semblaient sur le point de bondir hors de leurs orbites, un filet de bave s'étendait du coin de sa bouche au bord du récipient posé sur ses cuisses et son teint avait tant viré au blanc que ses tâches de rousseur n'étaient plus visibles.

« M'enfin merde, je suis le seul à voir que notre Hermione est avec Rusard ? RU-SARD ?! »

* * *

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

« M'enfin merde, je suis le seul à voir que notreHermione est avec Rusard ? RU-SARD ?! » (Oh ! Mon ! Dieu !... *relit la phrase pour être sûre d'avoir bien lu*… OH ! MON ! DIEU !) - Quelqu'un pourrait réanimer Sevy ?


	2. Chapitre 1

**Note d'auteur :** alors les lecteurs/trices, on a avalé sa bière-au-beurre de travers ? Et pourquoi ce pauvre Rusard ne pourrait-il pas lui aussi connaître l'amouuur, d'abord ? Bon, rassurez-vous, on n'en est pas encore là !

**RAR**

**Zeugma :** l'éclairage, c'est pas pour tout de suite, Edf n'est pas encore passé par là ^^

**Alicia : **Who knows ?

* * *

**(Sauf indication contraire, les chapitres se situent avant le 0.)**

**Chapitre 1.**

Assise les jambes étendues à l'ombre d'un arbre, adossée contre son tronc, Hermione abaissa le traité de potions qu'elle lisait et le posa sur ses genoux.

« _Veuillez reprendre votre lecture, que je finisse la mienne._

- Ne me faîtes pas croire que ça vous intéresse vraiment, c'est un tissu d'âneries.

_- Justement, je suis curieux de savoir jusqu'où ça peut aller dans la bêtise. _»

Sourire amusé en coin, elle ferma plutôt les yeux pour mieux sentir la brise sur son visage. Jusqu'à ce qu'un froissement de vêtement ne lui fasse rouvrir un œil. Puis le second quand elle reconnut McGonagall à ses côtés. Celle-ci sembla vouloir lui demander quelque chose mais être hésitante sur la manière de s'y prendre. Elle pinçait tellement les lèvres que sa bouche s'était réduite à une fine ligne. Lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à parler, son élève la devança.

« Il sait combien vous êtes désolée, dit-t-elle d'une voix légère, presque lointaine. »

Les épaules affaissées de la Directrice se redressèrent, comme si un poids venait tout juste d'en être retiré.

« Je n'irai pas jusqu'à vous dire qu'il vous souhaite déjà de ne plus être rongée par les remords. Mais il n'apprécie pas tant que ça que vous le soyez.

_- Arrêtez un peu de dire n'importe quoi, Granger ! Dites-lui que je ne lui pardonnerai jamais de ne pas avoir cherché à voir plus loin que les apparences et de ne pas m'avoir apporté de soutien au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin ! »_

Crispée, Hermione chercha ses mots avant de reprendre.

« Il vous pardonne d'avoir été trompée par les apparences qui jouaient contre lui. Il a bien conscience qu'avoir dû les préserver telles quelles a rendu impossible tout soutien de votre part.

_- Depuis quand la traduction est-elle devenue de la pure invention ? Je me le demande... »_

Déglutissant péniblement, l'ainée des deux sorcières retira ses lunettes le temps de sécher dignement ses larmes à l'aide d'un coin de mouchoir. Après quoi, elle les remit d'une main tremblante.

« Merci.

- Je vous en prie.

- _Pas de quoi. Tout le mérite revient à Granger. Vraiment tout. Dans le moindre détail dégoulinant de bons sentiments._ »

La Gryffondor suivit du regard la Directrice en train de s'éloigner de son pas rapide en direction du château encore en reconstruction. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur le lac où se baignaient quelques uns de ses plus proches amis.

«_Merlin, faîtes que Potter se noie pour que je puisse le tuer._

- Donc comme ça, on peut être mort ET sénile ?

_- Ne vous souciez pas de ma santé mentale, préoccupez vous plutôt de la vôtre. Vous devez avoir l'air d'une folle en ce moment même._

- Tant que ça se limite à un air... »

Elle devina qu'il avait arqué un sourcil, signe qu'il était prêt à renchérir. Quand l'un des autres sorciers, venu se saisir d'une serviette de bain parmi celles empilées sur le sol, l'en empêcha en s'adressant à elle juste avant lui.

« Je vois que tu reparles toute seule... fit-il en se séchant énergiquement les cheveux. C'est qui cette fois ?

_- Si on vous le demande Londubat, vous n'aurez qu'à répondre que vous avez oublié la réponse au même endroit que vos neurones. Si vous saviez où, ça se saurait depuis le temps. Alors, on ne vous le demandera pas deux fois. _»

Roulant des yeux, Hermione soupira. Elle balaya la question de Neville d'un revers de la main.

« C'est personne.

_- Comment ça, « personne » ?! _»

Après avoir jeté sa serviette sur le monticule formé par celles des autres, son ami alla s'asseoir près de la jeune femme. Il étendit un bras sur le côté pour le passer autour de ses épaules, la laissant appuyer sa tempe contre sa joue.

« _Comme c'est touchant..._

- Comme si vous pouviez ressentir une quelconque émotion...

- Ah, d'accord... s'exclama Neville qui comprit aussitôt. Bonjour, professeur Snape.

_- Allez plutôt saluer le calmar géant. Allez le saluer de très, très près. Au moins assez pour lui serrer un tentacule. _»

Hermione leva les yeux vers son ami et fit la moue.

« Je suppose qu'il a répondu quelque chose de bien désagréable.

- Il faut croire que même la mort ne vient pas à bout de certaines habitudes. »

Elle sentit la présence de Snape se dissiper peu à peu en grommelant ce qu'elle imagina être un flot d'insanités.

« Il s'est éclipsé, souffla-t-elle, soulagée d'obtenir un instant de répit. »

Ils restèrent silencieux. Puis Neville reprit la parole, d'un ton solennel qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait pas.

« Tu ne pourras pas cacher éternellement ce... « pouvoir ». La bataille a causé trop de pertes et trop de personnes n'arrivent pas à faire leur deuil. Quand elles sauront ce que tu peux faire, elles voudront que tu les aides.

- Molly m'a demandé de la mettre en relation avec Fred. Et... je lui ai dit que je voulais bien essayer. »

Se doutant de ce qu'il en pensait, Hermione n'osa pas le regarder et se contenta de se triturer les doigts.

« Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qu'il va se passer ensuite. D'autres voudront la même chose. Et encore d'autres...

- Oui, et je les aiderai aussi. J'aiderai tout ceux que je pourrai aider.

- Evidemment, c'est dans ta nature. Sauf que tu ne pourras pas aider tout le monde et ça va mal se finir.

_- Vous n'êtes qu'une pauvre idiote. Ça m'ennuie profondément d'avoir à le reconnaître mais Londubat a raison._

- Oh vous, taisez-vous ! On ne vous a pas demandé votre avis !

_- Changez tout de suite de ton avec moi ou... _

- Ou quoi ?! Hein ?! OU QUOI ?! »

S'étant relevée d'un bond, elle ramassa son livre et s'en alla d'un pas vif. En ignorant ses deux meilleurs amis qui tentaient de la retenir en criant son nom à leur sortie de l'eau. Ils rejoignirent Neville, que Ron interrogea en s'ébrouant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

Mais ce fût Harry qui répondit.

« Une responsabilité trop lourde à porter. »

Neville hocha la tête sans dire un mot.

* * *

**Note de Sevy4eveR : **Super ! DaPlok remet le couvert \o/ YEAH !

Ahaaa, j'suis ravie ! Une version Poudlardienne de Ghost Whisperer.

Et ça commence fort… ce premier chapitre m'a déjà mise en appétit pour la suite ! Même si le chapitre zéro lui a failli avoir ma peau… *ne s'en remet toujours pas* XD

Tout ça promet une bonne dose d'humour (et d'amour, j'espère ^^), je ne dirais qu'une chose : vite, vite la suite ^^

Merci ! =)

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

_- Depuis quand la traduction est-elle devenue de la pure invention ? Je me le demande... » __(XD)_

_- Si on vous le demande Londubat, vous n'aurez qu'à répondre que vous avez oublié la réponse au même endroit que vos neurones. Si vous saviez où, ça se saurait depuis le temps. Alors, on ne vous le demandera pas deux fois. _» (J'adooore ^^)

- Ah, d'accord... s'exclama Neville qui comprit aussitôt. Bonjour, professeur Snape. (Quelle perspicacité mon p'tit Neville XD)


	3. Chapitre 2

**RAR**

**Zeugma :** en effet ! Reste à voir comment elle va s'y prendre avec ce pouvoir.

* * *

**Chapitre 2. **

«_Granger... _

- Laissez-moi ! »

Hermione sécha ses larmes du revers de sa main libre et de l'autre, jeta son livre sur son lit tout en traversant sa chambre en direction d'un angle formé par deux de ses murs. Elle s'y assit à même le sol, ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les enserra de ses bras. Bientôt, une main spectrale apparût dans son champ de vision. Elle leva les yeux et sourit à la vue du sorcier aux cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches grises qui portait toujours ses vêtements miteux mais n'affichait plus l'air malade d'avant. Se rendant compte de l'absurdité de l'invitation, il fourra sa main dans sa poche.

« Il paraît qu'il faut un certain temps pour s'y habituer, dit-il dans un haussement d'épaules indifférent.

- Ça ira, je peux encore me relever toute seule. »

Une fois debout, elle se rapprocha de Remus qui la laissa le détailler du regard sans broncher.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir te voir plus tôt.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Tonks m'a expliqué que tu rencontrais quelques difficultés avec le « transmortage ».

- _Incapable un jour... _»

Les sourcils froncés, le sorcier tiqua.

« Tu as entendu ça, Hermione ?

- Oui, finit-elle par répondre après un bref instant de surprise. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu l'aurais pu toi aussi.

- On ne peut déjà plus communiquer avec les vivants, si on ne le pouvait pas non plus entre morts... »

Ils échangèrent un rapide regard complice avant d'ajouter d'une même voix :

« Ce serait d'un ennui mortel.

_- Comme ils sont spirituels... _

Cette fois-ci, Remus ne manifesta pas de réaction et Hermione ne fût pas la seule à s'en apercevoir.

« _Donc, je peux aussi n'être perçu que par vous, même en présence d'un de mes congénères... c'est bon à savoir. _»

Elle allait répondre quand elle se souvint qu'elle n'était quant à elle pas capable de le faire par la pensée. Sachant que lui apporter une réponse à voix haute révélerait sa présence à son autre ancien professeur et n'ayant pas vraiment envie de devoir en discuter, elle se ravisa. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aborder un sujet différent, Remus le fit à sa place.

« Dora refuse encore d'évoquer Teddy avec moi. Tu voudrais bien parler de lui avec elle aussi souvent que tu pourras en avoir l'occasion ? Je pense qu'elle en a besoin. »

Elle eut le souffle coupé en réalisant tout à coup qu'en plus d'aider les proches, elle devrait aider les défunts.

«_Vous voyez où voulait en venir Londubat, maintenant ?_

- J'en ai tout à fait conscience, répondit-t-elle en prenant soin de ne pas être entendue par Remus avant de lui répondre à lui aussi. Tu as raison et je le ferai chaque fois que je le pourrai. »

Percevant nettement l'agacement de Snape, elle fit comme si de rien n'était, préférant profiter simplement du sourire reconnaissant que lui adressait l'autre sorcier et dont elle estimait qu'il la récompensait de sa gentillesse.

« Merci. Dis-moi, normalement, je peux voir mes semblables. Sauf que je n'ai pas vu qui a parlé tout à l'heure...

_- Il ne doit pas savoir. Ou ça en sera définitivement fini de notre accord. »_

Contrariée de ne pas pouvoir lui faire remarquer qu'il refusait toujours de conclure officiellement l'accord en question, la Gryffondor s'agaça juste assez perceptiblement pour qu'il le prenne pour lui.

« Je ne sais pas qui c'était. Le château grouille de tes congénères, en tout cas pour moi, et je ne les reconnais pas tous.

- A son ton méprisant, c'était sûrement un Serpentard.

_- Quelle perspicacité. Que dis-je, quelle perspicacité ? Quel flair !_

- Au fait, tu n'aurais pas croisé Severus par hasard ? On ne l'a toujours pas revu et... »

Elle pensa dire la vérité. Mais pour une obscure raison, les répercussions lui semblèrent être inacceptables.

« _J'accepte de conclure notre accord, Granger ! Vous entendez ? J'accepte. Ne lui dites pas ! _»

La réponse de la jeune femme tardant à venir, Remus la dévisagea, lui donnant la désagréable impression qu'il avait deviné qu'elle s'apprêtait à mentir. Pour autant, maintenant qu'elle avait obtenu l'accord qu'elle voulait, rien, même pas les scrupules, ne pouvait la faire revenir en arrière.

« Non. Et je pense qu'il préférerait mourir une deuxième fois plutôt que d'avoir à se coltiner l'insupportable-je-sais-tout...

- Bien. C'est assez crédible pour être vrai donc on va dire que je te crois. »

Son regard pétillant à la Dumbledore ne la laissa pas douter une seconde qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot au contraire. Mais à sa manière de lui assurer le contraire, elle sut qu'il n'interférerait pas dans ses plans.

« Merci, marmonna-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Ne t'attends pas à ce que les autres se montrent aussi compréhensifs, l'avertit-il avec grand sérieux. Tu préviendras Severus que je me ferais une joie de le dénoncer si jamais il s'avérait qu'il se montrait trop exécrable avec toi.

_- Va donc te brosser le pelage au lieu de fourrer le museau dans les affaires des autres, Lupin_. »

La sorcière baissa la tête pour dissimuler un sourire coupable tandis que Remus pivotait sur lui-même, cherchant son ancien camarade du regard, sans le trouver.

« Quel plaisir de réentendre ta voix mélodieuse. Dommage que tu ne me fasses pas également la joie de profiter de l'un de tes rictus dédaigneux.

_- Le sarcasme te sied très mal. Tu ressembles à un roquet de grand-mère. _

- Je préfère encore ça à la grand-mère elle-même...

_- Tordant, vraiment. Et si tu retournais plutôt aboyer avec l'autre clebs de malheur ? _»

Bien qu'elle n'aurait pas osé l'avouer, Hermione éprouva un certain plaisir à suivre les délicatesses que s'échangeaient ses anciens professeurs.

« Et pourquoi pas me dire ça en face ?

- Remus... tenta d'intervenir la sorcière, appréhendant la suite.

_- Parce que j'ai eu assez de toi dans une seule vie pour les dix prochaines, voilà pourquoi._

- Très bien, continue ton petit tour de passe-passe tant que tu veux, du moment qu'on s'est compris sur l'essentiel. »

Partagée vis-à-vis de Remus entre gratitude pour sa protection et exaspération de passer pour une victime, la sorcière se laissa influencer par la colère sourde qu'elle perçut chez Snape.

« Bon, intervint-elle sèchement. Merci à tous les deux pour cette divertissante petite dispute de vieux couple mais des choses plus importantes méritent mon intérêt. J'aimerais donc qu'on en reste là. »

Un ricanement significatif se fit entendre et Remus soupira en secouant la tête, las.

« Pense à prendre soin de toi, Hermione, souffla-t-il en disparaissant progressivement. »

* * *

**Note de Sevy4eveR :** Rah lala, j'suis morte de rire, là ! Ça m'avait drôlement manqué une bonne séance de joutes verbales Snapienne ! Et j'en redemande encore et encore, hein ! Parce qu'i rien de tel qu'un bon Daplok par jour pour être en forme toujours ! XD *vannes pourries : Le Retour !*

Merci pour cette super histoire qui commence sur les chapeaux de roues !

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- _Incapable un jour... _» (Héhéhé ^^)

«_Vous voyez où voulait en venir Londubat, maintenant ? __(Cher severus… y a pas meilleur que lui pour remonter le moral XD)_

_- Quelle perspicacité. Que dis-je, quelle perspicacité ? Quel flair ! __(mouwahaha, Sev la mort ne t'as pas changé d'un iota ! ^^)_

_- Tordant, vraiment. Et si tu retournais aboyer avec l'autre clebs de malheur ? » __(Pour info, là, j'me marre comme pas possible ! ^^)_

_- __Bien qu'elle n'aurait pas osé l'avouer, Hermione éprouva un certain plaisir à suivre les délicatesses que s'échangeaient ses anciens professeurs. (Ça tombe bien, nous aussi ^^)_


	4. Chapitre 3

**RAR**

**Zeugma : **l'accord va rester secret un petit moment encore...

* * *

**Chapitre 3.**

Dans la salle commune, Harry et Ron disputaient une partie d'échecs sorciers, sans que le cœur n'y soit vraiment. Perdu dans ses pensées, le survivant sursauta vivement quand l'un de ses pions vola tout à coup en éclats sous le regard moqueur de son ami. Celui-ci se rembrunit devant son absence de réaction indignée.

« Tu repenses à la crise qu'Hermione nous a faite hier ? »

Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez d'un index rigide. Lentement, comme s'il cherchait à gagner un petit temps de réflexion supplémentaire avant de se décider ou non à réveler ce qu'il avait en tête. A défaut de briller par sa perspicacité ou son intelligence, son meilleur ami avait pour lui de bien le connaître et le perça à jour sans grandes difficultés.

« Sirius ? fit-il, l'air de rien, en déplaçant lui-même un pion adverse.

- Je n'ai pas pu lui dire correctement au revoir. »

Haussant les épaules, Ron lui répondit ce à quoi il pouvait aisément deviner qu'il avait déjà pensé.

« Demande à Hermione. Elle a tout de suite dit oui à maman. Quoi ? »

Le survivant parût choqué. Ou peut-être gêné, plutôt. En tout cas, une expression coupable apparût sur son visage.

« C'est juste que... je suis mal à l'aise avec l'idée de l'utiliser comme... une vulgaire pierre d'invocation, tu vois ?

- Ce que je vois, c'est que t'es en train de sous-entendre que ma mère profite d'elle !

- Arrête, j'ai jamais dit ça ! »

Après avoir éparpillées les pièces d'échec du plateau de jeu au sol d'un balayage de main rageur, Ron se leva d'un bond en renversant sa chaise au passage puis traversa la salle pour la quitter.

« C'était pas la peine de le dire, c'était très clair comme ça ! lâcha-t-il avant d'en claquer la porte derrière lui. »

Laissant échapper un soupir las, Harry se mit à regarder distraitement par la fenêtre, s'accoudant à son rebord et se soutenant la tête du poing. C'est alors que Neville, qui avait assisté à l'altercation, vint redresser la chaise de Ron.

« Je viens de passer un moment avec Hermione, lui confia-t-il en s'asseyant en face de lui.

- Et elle va mieux ?

- Oui, pour l'instant. Mais tant qu'elle ne saura pas se servir de son pouvoir, ce genre de crise se reproduira. »

Neville sortit de sa poche une boîte à cigarette dont il tira une feuille de mandragore qu'il fourra dans sa bouche.

« Tu continues de prendre cette merde ? lui lança Harry sur un ton de reproche alors qu'il se mettait à la mâchouiller.

- Désolé de te décevoir, personne n'est parfait et je ne le suis certainement pas plus qu'un autre.

- Je m'en remettrai. Après tout, j'ai connu pire comme révélation. Tu veux bien m'en donner une ? »

S'apprêtant à ranger l'étui, son ami reporta son geste et le rouvrit avant de le présenter au survivant pour qu'il se serve. Suite à quoi il le remit cette fois en place.

« Merci, fit Harry qui déposa la feuille sur sa langue pour la laisser y fondre, ne supportant pas le goût qu'elle prenait avec le mâchouillement. Avec tout ça, je ne t'ai pas encore demandé... comment ça se fait que tu comprennes aussi bien ce qu'Hermione traverse ?

- Ma grand-mère a le même pouvoir.

- Et elle le sait ?

- Bah quand même, à son âge, ça fait longtemps qu'elle s'en est aperçue. »

Ne se formalisant pas de la moquerie à peine voilée de Neville dont il savait bien qu'il avait feint de ne pas comprendre, Harry esquissa un sourire amusé. Qui, sans doute sous l'effet de la feuille de mandragore qu'il tenait décidément mal, se transforma en éclat de rire. Celui-ci finit par être partagé par son ami, que l'euphorie commença à rattraper un peu moins rapidement que lui. Il leur fallût plusieurs longues minutes pour se reprendre autant que possible.

« En fait, je ne lui ai pas encore dit, j'attends d'abord de voir comment elle se débrouille toute seule. Alors...

- Oui, ça reste entre nous. »

Le fou rire qu'ils avaient si difficilement réprimé fit un retour fracassant en même temps que Ron. Alternant râlerie et couinement, il s'avançait maintenant vers eux courbé, car tiré vers le bas par la solide prise de sa sœur sur son oreille.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à rire comme ça tous les deux ? s'exclama-t-elle à la vue des deux sorciers hilares. Je me doute que c'est drôle mais pas à ce point là... ajouta-t-elle, suspicieuse. »

Se rapprochant un peu plus près d'eux pour confirmer ses soupçons, elle pût distinguer dans leurs cheveux ce qu'elle y cherchait : quelques mèches dont la racine avait pris une teinte verdâtre.

« _Finite incantatum_, lança-t-elle sur chacun d'eux pour annuler l'effet de la feuille de mandragore. Vous avez vraiment envie de finir avec le même cerveau qu'un veracrasse ?

- On n'en est pas encore là, chérie, tempéra plaintivement Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

- C'est ce qu'on dit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Si tu veux prendre le risque de leur ressembler, je préférerais que tu t'inspires de leur taille plutôt que de leur Q.I. »

Satisfaite de son effet sur son petit-ami aux joues devenues aussitôt écarlates, la sorcière se saisit d'une chaise qu'elle plaça près d'eux et y fit s'asseoir son frère en l'y poussant sans ménagement.

« Sympa de mâcher sans moi, marmonna-t-il en fusillant les concernés d'un regard en biais.

- Ron, intervint la Gryffondor. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à dire à Harry ? »

Contrit, l'intéressé bredouilla quelques mots parfaitement inaudibles.

« Plus clairement, s'il-te-plaît ! »

Même Harry et Neville frémirent à la dangereuse tonalité de sa voix, qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de Molly dans ses grands moments de contrariété. L'idée qu'avec elle, leurs enfants fileraient droit traversait l'esprit du survivant quand son meilleur ami reprit précipitamment la parole.

« Je suis désolé de m'être emporté contre toi, voilà !

- C'est déjà oublié, ne t'... ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. »

- Bien, lâcha Ginny. Maintenant, vous allez me dire d'où elles venaient, ces feuilles de mandragore. »

Les deux consommateurs visés par la question s'entre-regardèrent avec effroi tout en se lançant, avec un talent à peu près égal, dans un concours de qui-pâlira-le-plus-vite.

« Il faut que j'en fasse prendre une à Hermione pour qu'elle se détende un peu, expliqua la rousse avec un sourire conspirateur. Il y a un fantôme, je sais pas qui c'est, mais alors il lui en fait voir à mort !

- Vous imaginez l'horreur si jamais c'était Snape ? lâcha Ron en se secouant l'oreille pour y faire recirculer le sang.

- Si c'était ça, on le saurait, assura Harry. Elle ne nous cacherait pas une chose pareille. Hein, Neville ? »

Ayant réalisé la situation à l'origine d'une conversation de cette nature, le sorcier mit un certain temps à émerger de ses propres interrogations, restées sans réponses.

« Oui, bien sûr qu'elle l'aurait dit, finit-il tout de même par confirmer. »

* * *

**Note de Sevy4ver :** Ah, j'adore quand Ron s'en prend plein la tronche pour pas un rond, ça m'éclate, mais d'une force XD

Eh bien, c'était un chouette petit chapitre, j'ai beaucoup aimé. J'adore 'ta' Ginny… une vraie matrone … Harry et cie n'ont qu'à bien se tenir avec cette furie XD

Bref encore un chapitre qui fait mouche ! merci !

*****Sevy4eveR Touch*****

- A défaut de briller par sa perspicacité ou son intelligence (Ah, le v'là rhabillé pour l'hiver le Ron-Ron XD), son meilleur ami avait pour lui de bien le connaître et le perça à jour sans grandes difficultés.

- Merci, fit Harry qui déposa la feuille sur sa langue pour la laisser y fondre, ne supportant pas le goût qu'elle prenait avec le mâchouillement. (Hihi, le Survirant sais même pô mâchouiller, la honte XD)

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à rire comme ça tous les deux ? s'exclama-t-elle à la vue des deux sorciers hilares. Je me doute que c'est drôle mais pas à ce point là (Perso, je trouve ça hilarant pourtant XD)...

- Vous avez vraiment envie de finir avec le même cerveau qu'un veracrasse ? (Oh, mais la connerie de Ron s'explique ENFIN : Les feuilles de mandragore à très hautes doses et dès son plus jeune âge XD)

- Si tu veux prendre le risque de leur ressembler, je préférerais que tu t'inspires de leur taille plutôt que de leur Q.I. » (Argh, le coup bas XD)

- Vous imaginez l'horreur si jamais c'était Snape ? lâcha Ron en se secouant l'oreille pour y faire recirculer le sang. (Mouvement tout à fait inutile, ses oreilles sont le dernier endroit où le sang ferait mieux de circuler… bien que pour la cervelle, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit trop tard, elle n'est plus irriguée depuis de trop nombreuses années XD)

- « Oui, bien sûr qu'elle l'aurait dit, finit-il tout de même par confirmer. » (Les mecs… qu'est-ce que ça peut être naïfs quand même XD)


	5. Chapitre 4

**RAR**

**Zeugma : **le fantôme attitré fait son retour ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4.**

Quand Hermione s'y rendit pour dîner, la grande salle était presque déserte. La plupart des élèves étant rentrés chez eux pour profiter des vacances après être restés un peu plus longtemps à l'école pour aider à sa reconstruction. Quelques membres de l'Ordre venaient encore régulièrement donner des coups de main supplémentaires afin de permettre qu'elle soit terminée pour la rentrée. Et justement, la sorcière vit Molly et Arthur attablés avec McGonagall et Slughorn. Tout en lançant un regard de salutation générale dans leur direction, elle alla rejoindre ses amis qui l'accueillirent avec enthousiasme. Harry et Neville s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre pour lui faire une place entre eux et elle s'y installa en souriant.

« _Abrégez, on a mieux à faire que d'endurer les bavardages de ces cornichons._

- Parlez pour vous, le contra-t-elle, obtenant avec satisfaction que sa présence se dissipe. »

Si au début, les autres membres du club des cinq qu'ils formaient depuis l'après-bataille se faisaient surprendre par ses prises de paroles soudaines et apparemment dépourvues d'interlocuteurs, ils avaient fini par s'y habituer. Ils eurent également tôt fait de remarquer que son ton était alors différent de quand elle s'adressait à eux. Aussi pouvaient-ils discerner les deux cas et discuter avec elle en mettant de côté les interférences.

« Ché qui qu'est là ? marmona Ron, la bouche pleine.

_- Votre intelligence, Weasley. Vous savez, cette faculté mort-née dont vous ne percevez même pas l'absence. _»

Hermione ne parvint pas à retenir un petit rire, qu'elle voulut le plus discret possible. La veille, elle avait passé en revue les personnes susceptibles de répondre aux deux conditions d'être désagréables et de la côtoyer. Cela de sorte à avoir à l'avenir un nom à répondre à l'habituel « c'est qui ? » suivant ses réactions aux remarques de Snape.

« Madame Pince, fit-elle naturellement. »

Un seul regard échangé furtivement avec Neville suffit à lui indiquer qu'il n'était pas dupe. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, elle craignit qu'il ne la dénonce ou au moins qu'il ne gaffe. Mais il n'en fit rien.

« Hantée par une bibliothécaire, ça te ressemble tellement, fit-il simplement remarquer.

- Oui, hein ! approuva-t-elle avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, les faisant tous rire. »

Se mettant intérieurement en retrait, la sorcière observa les bras tendus qui se croisaient sans se heurter au-dessus de la table pour échanger les plats ou resservir les verres et écouta ses amis parler tous en même temps sans perdre le fil des conversations simultanées. Au milieu de ce brouhaha joyeusement bordélique, elle retrouva avec plaisir un semblant de normalité. Si les blessures physiques avaient fini par disparaître, elle ne doutait pas qu'elles avaient laissé derrière-elle des cicatrices psychiques. Mais elle se réjouissait du choix qu'ils avaient fait de ne pas en tenir compte et d'aller de l'avant. Ensemble.

« Juste avant que t'arrives, fit Harry qui l'interrompit dans ses pensées, McGonagall nous a dit qu'on avait la soirée pour faire nos bagages et qu'on avait intérêt à être tous partis au plus tard demain midi. Rapport à du repos qu'on devrait ab-so-lu-ment s'accorder « et inutile d'ouvrir la bouche, Monsieur Potter, parce que ce n'est pas discutable ».

- Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas tort sur ce point, concéda-t-elle avant de se mettre à manger. Et, qui va faire quoi alors ?

- Comme Harry n'a nulle part où aller... commença Ginny.

- Pas question que je retourne sur les Dursley !

- Voilà... reprit-elle. Donc il va venir au Terrier avec moi.

- Et comme j'ai pas vraiment envie de tenir la cinquième roue de la diligence, intervint Ron, je resterai pas là-bas. Je vous ai pas encore dit... j'ai été accepté pour un stage d'été avec les Canons de Chudley !

- Super nouvelle ! se réjouirent ses amis d'une même voix.

Alors qu'Harry et Ginny l'interrogeaient pour avoir plus de détails, Hermione s'attarda sur sa propre situation. Le sort qu'elle avait lancé sur ses parents n'étant pas annulé et sachant qu'elle n'était pas encore en état de le faire, il lui était impossible de retourner chez eux. Les Weasley seraient ravis de l'accueillir si elle leur demandait de l'héberger sauf qu'elle n'avait pas plus envie que Ron de se retrouver toute seule avec un couple. Deux en comptant les parents.

« _Vous pourriez peut-être... passer vos vacances chez moi... _»

Surprise mais intéressée par la proposition, elle voulût en parler en privé.

« Excusez-moi, j'ai une petite discussion fantômatique à avoir, répondit-elle à l'air interrogateur de ses amis lorsqu'elle se leva de sa chaise. Ce ne sera pas long, je reviens dans deux minutes. »

Elle leur fit comprendre d'un sourire qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter et traversa la grande salle, qu'elle quitta pour aller s'asseoir sur une marche du grand escalier.

« Depuis quand êtes vous altruiste, monsieur ?

_- Votre naïveté typiquement Gryffondor vous fait voir de l'altruisme où il n'y a que pur égoïsme : j'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi et vous êtes mon seul moyen de le faire. Puisqu'il se trouve que vous ne savez pas où aller, vous faire habiter dans ma maison nous satisferait tous les deux_.

- Et puis ce sera l'occasion pour nous de définir les termes de notre accord.

_- Vous pouvez toujours l'espérer._

_-_ En même temps, je serais bien chez les Weasley. Avec Molly, Arthur, Ginny... peut-être que Georges, Charlie et Bill passerons aussi ? Et il y aura Harry.

_- Tss... seul un Weasley peut survivre aux Weasley. En dehors de Potter qui, à mon plus grand malheur et selon toutes vraisemblances, peut survivre à tout et n'importe quoi._

- Admettons que vous m'auriez dit quelque chose qui m'aurait contrariée, disons il y a une minute... je pourrais décider d'aller au Terrier juste pour vous ennuyer en retour.

_- Vous n'oseriez pas._

- Vous seriez prêt à courir le risque ? »

La sorcière ne l'obligea pas à formuler sa capitulation, se contentant de l'interpréter dans son silence. En y percevant de l'irritation mal retenue, elle eut un petit soupir satisfait et retourna auprès de ses amis dans la grande salle.

« Et toi, Neville, tu as prévu quoi ? reprit-elle en se rasseyant à sa place.

- Je vais aider ma grand-mère à s'occuper de son jardin botanique. Enfin, c'est ce que je lui ai dit. J'ai surtout l'intention d'y faire des expériences, en fait.

- Ça a l'air intéressant...

- Si tu veux passer, tu seras la bienvenue.

- Merci, je pense que je passerai.

- Tu peux venir à la maison quand tu veux, hein ! intervint Ginny avec un clin d'oeil.

_- Miss Granger..._

- Je sais, je viendrai aussi vous rendre visite.

- Et toi alors, tu vas aller où ? lui lança Harry.

- Je vais faire comme tu nous avais raconté que Slughorn l'avait fait : je vais vivre dans une maison inhabitée. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant la mine déconfite de ses amis, qui la regardaient comme si elle était devenue folle.

« Quoi ? Vous ne trouvez pas ça excitant, comme idée ?

_- A mon avis, ils sont plutôt en train de se demander si Sainte Mangouste accepte les patients de dernière minute »_

* * *

**Note de Sevy4eveR :** Rah la la la, toujours aucun indice sur cet 'arrangement'… mais je ne désespère pas ! ^^

On peut donc presque dire que Sev et Hermione emménagent ensemble, non ? XD J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce que donnera cette cohabitation que j'espère explosive !

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

_- Votre intelligence, Weasley. Vous savez, cette faculté mort-née dont vous ne percevez même pas l'absence. _» (Comment le pourrait-il ?! XD)

- Voilà... reprit-elle. Donc il va venir au Terrier avec moi. (Ahaaa, ça t'arrange bien, hein, p'tite coquine XD)

« _Vous pourriez peut-être... passer vos vacances chez moi... _» (Mmmh, trop gentil pour être honnête tout ça XD)

_- Votre naïveté typiquement Gryffondor vous fait voir de l'altruisme où il n'y a que pur égoïsme_ _: j'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi et vous êtes mon seul moyen de le faire__.(Ah, j'me disais aussi ^^)_

_- Tss... seul un Weasley peut survivre aux Weasley. En dehors de Potter qui, à mon plus grand malheur et selon toutes vraisemblances, peut survivre à tout et n'importe quoi__.(XD)_


	6. Chapitre 5

**RAR**

**Zeugma : **Eh non, Sainte Mangouste ne peut rien pour vous... même si vous en auriez besoin puisque l'accord n'est toujours pas à l'ordre du jour ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 5.**

Le lendemain matin, c'est exténuée qu'Hermione rejoignit le hall. Elle avait été tenue éveillée une bonne partie de la nuit par un Snape fermement décidé à lui énumérer une par une les règles d'une interminable liste qu'elle le soupçonnait d'avoir improvisée au fur et à mesure. S'en était suivi un rêve étrange où elle était dévorée vivante par des lattes de plancher carnivores pendant que la voix gutturale de son ancien professeur lui répétait : « voilà ce qui arrive aux jeunes filles trop curieuses, Miss Granger ». Secouant la tête pour chasser ce souvenir encore désagréable de son esprit, elle réajusta machinalement l'ourlet de son tee-shirt sur ses hanches.

« Harry et Ginny abusent, on avait dit huit heures. Je meurs de faim, moi, geignit Ron. Maman a déjà dû préparer le petit-déjeuner en plus...

- Oh Ron, tu ne changeras donc jamais... soupira la jeune femme, faussement agacée.

- Bah non, pourquoi je changerais ?

_- Le fait même que vous vous posiez la question en donne la réponse, Weasley numéro-je-ne-sais-plus-combien. »_

Lorsque le couple arriva enfin bras dessus bras dessous, les bagages d'Harry lévitant derrière lui, Neville jeta son sac par-dessus son épaule et Hermione ramassa le sien. Les amis sortirent du château et marchèrent jusqu'à sa grille, de l'autre côté de laquelle ils échangèrent les accolades d'usage, se promettant de se retrouver pour une septième année de rattrapage. Après quoi Harry, Ginny et Ron transplanèrent au Terrier et Neville chez sa grand-mère. N'ayant pas encore acquis assez d'expérience pour transplaner dans un lieu qui lui était inconnu, la Gryffondor restant alla se poster sur un trottoir et s'apprêtait à agiter sa baguette quand elle fût sèchement interpellée.

« _Sérieusement, Granger ?_

- Je ne suis toujours pas capable de transplaner où je ne suis pas déjà allée... souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix honteuse.

_- Se pourrait-il que vous soyez humaine en fin de compte ? J'étais pourtant persuadé que vous étiez une encyclopédie sous polynectar. _»

Reprenant où elle avait été interrompue, la sorcière fit un signe avec sa baguette. Un bus violet à double impériale surgit alors de nulle-part sur la route et roula à vive allure dans sa direction avant de s'immobiliser brusquement une fois arrivé à son niveau. Les portes s'ouvrirent ensuite sur un sorcier en uniforme violet qui lança sur un ton récitatif :

« Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition. Faites un signe avec votre baguette magique et montez, montez, nous vous emmènerons où vous voudrez. Je m'appelle Stan Rocade et je serai votre contrôleur pendant votre trajet. »

Un coup d'oeil hasardeux dans une vitre fit découvrir à Hermione qu'elle avait changé d'apparence.

«_Informulé_. _Il ne doit pas savoir qui vous êtes._

- Tu t'appelles comment ? demanda Stan.

- Bridget Wenlock, emprunta-t-elle la première identité qui lui vint en tête.

_- Affligeant. De tous les noms que vous auriez pu prendre, il a fallu que vous en ressortiez un d'un livre scolaire..._

- Comme l'arithmancienne ? s'exclama tout à coup le contrôleur.

_- Oh, il est touché par la grâce ! Vite, faites un vœu, Miss Granger !_

- C'est en fait un homonyme, balbutia-t-elle, prise au dépourvu.

- « Amphètomonyme », tu dis ?

_- Trop tard..._

- Pourquoi tu me parles de drogue ? J'ai une tête à prendre de la drogue ? C'est du débit de farciès ça !

_- Pitié, achetez votre ticket et montez dans ce bus. _»

La sorcière s'exécuta, précisant qu'elle souhaitait se rendre Impasse du Tisseur.

« _Vous devriez vous asseoir._ »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander pourquoi qu'elle se retrouvait déjà ballottée à travers le bus.

« _Bon sang Granger, asseyez-vous ! Vous allez me faire avoir la nausée ! _»

Profitant d'être projetée vers un fauteuil dans un virage, elle s'y agrippa et se jeta dessus, faisant apparaître une ceinture de sécurité à la moldu pour s'y maintenir assise.

« Comment avez-vous fait ? chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas être entendue par les deux trois autres usagers à proximité.

_- Pour ?_

- Pour changer mon apparence !

_- Je sais que ça va vous faire un choc mais, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, je suis un sorcier._

- Vous êtes surtout mort !

_- Et depuis quand l'un empêche-t-il l'autre ?_

- Aussi longtemps que la vraisemblance existe, je dirais.

_- Il ne vous est donc pas venu à l'esprit une seule seconde, petite sotte, que compte tenu des circonstances, je pourrais utiliser Votre magie ? _»

Piquée au vif mais préférant ne pas répondre, de peur de se montrer insolente avec un professeur aussi « ex » soit-il, elle se renfrogna et s'efforça d'ignorer ses ricanements moqueurs. Subitement, une pensée lui vint en tête et elle voulut en avoir le cœur net.

« L'avez-vous déjà fait pour persécuter mes amis ?

_- Pour qui me prenez-vous, Granger ?! Évidemment que je l'ai fait ! _»

Remontant le fil de ses souvenirs, elle ne peina pas à en trouver quelques uns effectivement plutôt louches.

« Quand Harry a failli s'étrangler avec son jus de citrouille et qu'il l'a entièrement recraché à la figure de Ginny ?

_- Quelle idée de garder d'aussi grosses gorgées en bouche._

- Quand Neville a été poursuivi dans tous le château par une plante dont il avait juré qu'elle était inoffensive ?

_- Ne jamais jurer de rien avec les végétaux._

- Et quand... en fait, je préfère ne pas savoir.

_- Si vous faites référence au petit incident survenu dans votre salle de bain, je n'y étais strictement pour rien. Et je vous prie de ne pas me prêter ce genre d'intentions perverses vis-à-vis de votre personne. »_

Les joues d'Hermione, morte de honte, avaient viré au rouge Gryffondor et elle se rongeait maintenant les ongles.

« Mais si vous êtes au courant, c'est que vous étiez au moins là !

_- Et alors ? Regardez-vous, je vous assure que même nue vous ne me faites pas plus d'effet qu'un veracrasse ! »_

La lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme se mit à trembler, des larmes dans ses yeux menaçant de tomber. Elle resta tout de même digne, renifla discrètement et dressa le menton. D'un ton déterminé, elle lança à Stan :

« J'ai changé d'avis, je voudrais aller à Loutry Ste Chaspoule, plutôt. **»**

* * *

**Note de Sevy4eveR** : Ah la la, j'ai mal aux joues, là ^^ J'arrête pas de le répéter, mais qu'est-ce que j'adore quand ils se disputent ! Et encore plus quand leurs réparties sont made in DaPlok ! C'était super ! Et tant qu'à me répéter : vite, vite, vite, la suite ^^

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Elle avait été tenue éveillée une bonne partie de la nuit par un Snape fermement décidé à lui énumérer une par une les règles d'une interminable liste qu'elle le soupçonnait d'avoir improvisée au fur et à mesure. (M'étonnerait même pas venant de lui, tiens ! XD)

_- Se pourrait-il que vous soyez humaine en fin de compte ? J'étais pourtant persuadé que vous étiez une encyclopédie sous polynectar. _» (XD)

_- Oh, il est touché par la grâce ! Vite, faites un vœu, Miss Granger ! __(Excellent ! XD)_

- Pourquoi tu me parles de drogue ? J'ai une tête à prendre de la drogue ? C'est du débit de farciès ça ! (Houlàà, c'est plus grave que ce que je croyais ! Hihi, j'adooore ^^)

_- Pour qui me prenez-vous, Granger ?! Évidemment que je l'ai fait ! _» (Mouwahahaha ! Sev, t'es trop fort ! XD)

« J'ai changé d'avis, je voudrais aller à Loutry Ste Chaspoule, plutôt. » (Severus va sans aucun doute ADORER! XD


	7. Chapitre 6

**RAR**

**Zeugma : **il va falloir qu'elle tienne ou il n'y aura plus de fic xD

* * *

**Chapitre 6.**

Lorsque le magicobus s'arrêta en ville pour laisser descendre Hermione, la furieuse présence de Snape s'était dissipée bien qu'elle ait laissé derrière elle une sorte d'empreinte de colère vibrante. Ne pouvant nier qu'elle la ressentait, la jeune femme décida de ne pas y prêter attention et se hâta de transplaner au Terrier, pressée de se changer les idées. Sitôt arrivée, elle repéra Harry et Ron en train de s'activer dans le jardin sous les directives autoritaires de Ginny.

« Hé, fit-elle en les rejoignant. La séparation m'a semblé tout à coup un peu difficile... expliqua-t-elle maladroitement.

- Tu as bien fait de venir, intervint Molly, la tête passée par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

- Hermione, viens diriger les garçons avec moi ! s'exclama sa fille avec de grands gestes enthousiastes. »

N'osant pas plus discuter que ses deux autres meilleurs amis ne l'auraient fait, la concernée la rejoignit sur la terrasse et s'installa sans se faire prier sur la chaise longue qu'elle lui fit apparaître à côté de la sienne.

« Il faut dire à Harry et Ron où sont les gnomes et tu fais comme tu veux mais moi je leur crie un tout petit peu dessus pour les faire se bouger plus vite. RON, DERRIÈRE TOI ! C'EST LA QUATRIÈME FOIS QUE JE TE LE DIS ! »

- T'as qu'à prendre ma place si t'es pas contente !

- LE SEUL CHANGEMENT DE PLACE QUI VA AVOIR LIEU, C'EST CELUI DE MA MAIN SUR TA JOUE !

- Ma chérie, t'es dure avec lui !

- HARRY, T'ES GENTIL, TU T'OCCUPES PLUTÔT DE CE QUI SE PASSE JUSTE À CÔTÉ DE TOI ! »

Peu encline à s'user la voix, Hermione se cala plus confortablement dans sa chaise, étendant ses avant-bras sur les accoudoirs et laissant ses mains pendre dans le vide au bout de ceux-ci.

« Mauvaise semaine, je suppose, souffla-t-elle, paupières fermés et sourire en coin.

- Et pile au moment où je peux enfin profiter de mon copain, en plus ! ÇA ME REND COMPLÈTEMENT FOLLE !

- Ah oui ? Ça ne se voit presque pas...

- TU NE VAS QUAND MÊME PAS T'Y METTRE, TOI AUSSI ?!

- J'ai rien dit. »

S'étonnant que Snape ne soit pas de retour avec une réplique acerbe de son cru, elle s'amusa à en imaginer quelques-unes, se faisant bêtement rire toute seule. Elle finit par rouvrir les yeux en sentant sur elle le regard de son amie.

« Il y a un fantôme qui a dit quelque chose de drôle ou tu te moques de moi ? l'interrogea Ginny, sur la défensive.

- Ni l'un ni l'autre. J'étais juste en train de penser aux remarques que Snape ferait s'il était là. »

Son amie lui adressa un regard grave.

« Est-ce que... après sa mort, tu as forcément dû repenser à ce dont tu m'avais parlé... et... »

Hermione, voyant où elle voulait en venir mais n'étant pas disposée à en reparler, fit mine de ne pas comprendre. Elle allait changer de sujet quand la voix de Snape s'élevant tout à coup la prit par surprise.

_« De quoi lui avez-vous parlé, au juste ?_ fit-il, la faisant sursauter dans sa chaise et la renverser avec elle.

- Vous êtes revenu depuis quand, vous ?! marmonna-t-elle entre les rires des trois autres Gryffondor, les garçons s'étant rapprochés de Ginny et elle en l'ayant entendu tomber. »

_- Vous avez l'air d'oublier que je ne pars jamais vraiment._

- A qui elle parle, vous croyez ? demanda Ron.

- J'aime mieux ça que de vous savoir là en permanence.

- Sûrement Madame Pince, répondit Ginny.

_- Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais vous laisser profiter de cette petite illusion alors que de mon côté je ne peux pas me mentir sur votre présence constante ? Maintenant, je vous ai posé une question et m'attends à ce que vous y répondiez. Je n'ai plus de salive à gaspiller mais j'ai toujours du temps et horreur de le gâcher. _

- Ça ne vous regarde pas, mêlez-vous de vos affaires !

_- Ça vous va bien de dire ça quand on sait que vous faîtes partie du trio « je-mets-mon-nez-partout » ! Je ne vous le demanderai pas deux f..._

- Mione, laisse-moi t'aider à te rele.., lança Harry en lui tendant une main.

- **Ne m'interrompez pas, Potter ! **»

Ses amis écarquillèrent de grands yeux stupéfaits, ne laissant à la sorcière aucun doute sur ce qui venait de se passer : la voix de Snape était bel et bien sortie de sa bouche.

« _Comment... ?_

J'en sais rien. »

Se relevant, Hermione chercha furieusement une explication plausible, en vain. Contre toute attente, elle fût sauvée par Ron qui éclata de rire, se tenant les côtes d'un bras et pointant du doigt l'expression médusée du survivant.

« T'as vu la tête d'Harry ?

- Quoi, ma tête ? s'agaça l'intéressé, vexé. T'as pas vu la tienne !

- J'ai su direct... que... qu'elle l'imitait... alors que toi... toi... t'as vraiment cru que... c'était lui !

- Pas du tout ! ARRÊTE DE RIRE COMME ÇA, RON, TU M'ÉNÈRVES ! Et tu dis n'importe quoi, t'as été aussi choqué que moi, hein Ginny ?

- Mais oui, chéri. La seule qui s'est rendue compte de l'imitation, c'est moi ! »

Les ayant tous vu frôler la crise d'apoplexie, Hermione fût effarée devant tant de mauvaise foi mais ravie qu'ils adhèrent aussi bien à cette version des choses.

_« La stupidité de vos amis aura fini par avoir une utilité._

- Je vous ai bien eu, hein ! s'exclama-t-elle en feignant un air triomphal.

- T'as un don, Mione ! lâcha Ron, qui peinait à retrouver son sérieux. Tu saurais faire maman ?

- Peut-être une autre fois, il faut que j'aille m'installer maintenant. »

Elle aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec ses amis sauf qu'avec l'incident qui venait de se produire, elle se dit qu'il serait plus sûr de ne rien en faire. Rémus et Neville garderaient le secret mais deux personnes à le connaître étaient déjà deux de trop, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre que d'autres l'apprennent ou ils savaient ce qui finirait par arriver.

* * *

**Note de Sevy4eveR :** J'adore Ginny le-p'tit-roquet-qui-mord-tout-ce-qui-bouge! Elle est hilarante … Et quand c'est Ron qui en fait les frais c'est encore mieux ! XD

C'était un bref mais très amusant passage chez les Weasley ! ^^

Merci !

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

« Hé, fit-elle en les rejoignant. La séparation m'a semblé tout à coup un peu difficile... expliqua-t-elle maladroitement. (Roooh, c'est pas beau de raconter des bobards XD)

- LE SEUL CHANGEMENT DE PLACE QUI VA AVOIR LIEU, C'EST CELUI DE MA MAIN SUR TA JOUE ! (OH OUI ! XD)

- TU NE VAS QUAND MÊME PAS T'Y METTRE, TOI AUSSI ?! (Elle n'oserait pas XD)

_- Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais vous laisser profiter de cette petite illusion alors que de mon côté je ne peux pas me mentir sur votre présence constante ? __(Je crois que c'est ce que je préfère chez Sev… Sa générosité sans bornes ^^)_

- Ses amis écarquillèrent de grands yeux stupéfaits, ne laissant à la sorcière aucun doute sur ce qui venait de se passer : la voix de Snape était bel et bien sortie de sa bouche. (Si seulement le reste de son corps pouvait faire de même… *soupir* ^^


	8. Chapitre 7

**RAR**

**Zeugma : **c'est une fic qui apprécie le mystère...

* * *

**Chapitre 7.**

Les mains levées en signe de reddition, Hermione avisait la baguette magique pointée contre son ventre par une elfe de maison qui se donnait visiblement du mal pour paraître la plus menaçante possible. La jeune femme se faisait remarquer que la prestation était plutôt convaincante quand la voix de Snape s'éleva à nouveau de sa bouche :

« **Linski, baisse cette baguette, tu veux ? **»

La créature s'exécuta avant de se raviser, l'effet de surprise étant passé.

« C'est magie noire ! Le maître est mort ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

_- Note à moi-même, un elfe de maison est capable d'émettre une hypothèse plus intelligente que trois Gryffondor réunis._

- Plus paranoïaque, surtout, corrigea la sorcière avec sa propre voix. Rien d'étonnant quand on connaît son maître...

- Qui est le ou la meilleur(e) élève à qui vous ayez fait cours ? demanda brusquement Linski. Seul le maître peut donner la bonne réponse à cette question. »

Hermione blanchit. Elle ne pouvait proposer de nom que parmi les élèves qu'elle avait côtoyé pendant sept ans or Snape avait commencé à enseigner bien des années auparavant. Voyant que la créature s'impatientait, elle ouvrit la bouche pour suggérer Drago Malfoy. Mais s'entendit dire :

« **Hermione Granger.** »

L'elfe acquiesça et abaissa définitivement sa baguette.

« _Oh, oh. Je peux sentir d'ici votre ego se gonfler d'orgueil alors je vous arrête toute de suite : j'ai choisi une question avec une réponse dont personne n'irait chercher que je pourrais la donner. N'allez pas croire que je puisse le penser ! A mes yeux, vous n'avez jamais été aussi brillante que le reste du corps professoral s'accordait à le dire. C'est bien clair ? _

- Ce qui est clair, c'est que vous n'êtes qu'un salaud sans cœur et sans scrupules.

_- On est d'accord sur ce point, tenez-vous en à ça ! _»

Ce n'est qu'en regardant Linski glisser sa baguette dans une de ses poches que la Gryffondor réalisa qu'elle portait de véritables vêtements par-dessus l'habituel torchon.

« Linski est désolée pour la méprise, maîtresse... ?

- Je... je suis Hermione Granger. »

Hochant un instant la tête distraitement, l'elfe plaqua tout à coup ses deux mains contre sa bouche, l'air horrifié.

« Le maître ne va pas être content que vous sachiez qu'il...

**- C'est bon, Linski. On s'est déjà expliqué. Inutile de revenir là-dessus.**

- Mais Linski ne comprend pas. Linski pensait que le maître était mort.

- Il l'est mais il est resté parmi nous en tant que, disons, fantôme.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi Linski ne peut pas le voir ? »

La jeune femme baissa le regard, balayant le sol d'un pied.

« Ne dites pas à Linski que... ?

- Eh bien...

_- Il ne sert à rien de nier, elle s'y connaît._

- … si. »

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux après son aveu, elle vit l'elfe se jeter contre elle, lui étreignant les genoux entre ses bras frêles.

« Linski est tellement heureuse de retrouver son maître !

- Euh, monsieur... vous pourriez lui demander de me lâcher ?

_- Vous voulez réellement m'empêcher de profiter de sa joie de me revoir alors qu'elle est la seule personne à laquelle j'ai jamais manqué ? Vous êtes d'un égoïsme, miss... _»

L'étreinte rompue au bout d'un bon quart d'heure durant lequel Hermione n'osa pas repousser Linski, Snape informa celle-ci que son ancienne élève séjournerait chez lui jusqu'à la rentrée. L'elfe lui saisit aussitôt la main et l'entraîna vivement à sa suite pour lui faire visiter les lieux. Contrairement à ce à quoi la sorcière se serait attendue, ceux-ci ne ressemblaient pas au repère d'un vieux garçon. Il n'y avait pas de sous-vêtements ou de chaussettes sales abandonnés sur le sol ni de bouteilles de whisky pur feu à moitié vides oubliées sur la table basse du salon. Les murs disparaissaient derrière des étagères bourrées à craquer de livres rangés par ordre thématico-alphabétique et les armoires débordaient d'ingrédients contenus dans des récipients étiquetés. Elle eut un sourire amusé au constat que cette maison était à l'image de Snape : ce n'était pas une maison, c'était un laboratoire.

« Où est-ce que je pourrais m'installer ?

- Linski va vous montrer la chambre d'ami, maîtresse Hermione. »

Elles montèrent à l'étage dans le couloir duquel deux portes se faisaient face et empruntèrent celle sur leur droite, Hermione en déduisant que celle de gauche devait être la chambre de Snape.

« Voilà, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à appeler Linski ! »

Après un pop sonore, la jeune femme se retrouva seule dans la pièce. Elle déposa son sac sur la table de chevet et se laissa tomber à la renverse en travers du lit.

« Monsieur, vous êtes là ?

_- Non, je suis actuellement en train de jouer au Quidditch. Veuillez laisser un message et je vous recontacterais peut-être à mon retour. _

- Si notre situation vous contrarie à ce point, pourquoi ne pas la faire connaître ? Vous seriez enfin débarrassé de moi...

_- Ça vous tuerait. Et j'ai trop de morts sur la conscience pour en rajouter une. Pas même la vôtre. _»

Ses heures de sommeil perdues réclamant d'être rattrapées, ses paupières commencèrent à se faire lourdes. Quand un bâillement lui fit fermer les yeux, elle ne les rouvrit plus, s'étant endormie au passage. Non sans avoir murmuré avant :

« Elle n'était pas la seule... »

* * *

**Note de Sevy4eveR **: Quelles touchantes retrouvailles, j'avoue qu'une toute petite larmichette aurait presque pu m'échapper ^^ Presque, hein. Jusqu'à ce que ce vilain elfe nous rappelle cruellement l'état éthéré de notre severus XD

Ah la la, j'entrevoie un peu ce que pourrait être leur arrangement … mais avec un auteur aussi vicieux, imprévisible, ingénieux et créatif… Je n'oserais jurer de rien ! ^^

Toujours aussi extra cette fic!

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

« C'est magie noire ! Le maître est mort ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. (Et ce fichu elfe qui retourne le couteau dans la plaie… Ouiiin, on sait qu'il est mort notre Severus ! *snif* XD)

« _Oh, oh. Je peux sentir d'ici votre ego se gonfler d'orgueil alors je vous arrête toute de suite : j'ai choisi une question avec une réponse dont personne n'irait chercher que je pourrais la donner. N'allez pas croire que je puisse le penser ! __(Personne n'oserait ^^)_

- Ce qui est clair, c'est que vous n'êtes qu'un salaud sans cœur et sans scrupules. (Peut-être mais un salaud sans cœur et sans scrupules SEXY … héhé c'est l'adjectif qui change tout -))

- … si. » (Mais heu ! 'Si' quoi !? Argh ^^)

_- Vous voulez réellement m'empêcher de profiter de sa joie de me revoir alors qu'elle est la seule personne à laquelle j'ai jamais manqué ? Vous êtes d'un égoïsme, miss... _» (Et il ose dire ça? XD)

- Les murs disparaissaient derrière des étagères bourrées à craquer de livres rangés par ordre thématico-alphabétique (De quoi plaire à Hermione, quoi XD) et les armoires débordaient d'ingrédients contenus dans des récipients étiquetés.

- _Non, je suis actuellement en train de jouer au Quidditch. Veuillez laisser un message et je vous recontacterais peut-être à mon retour. __(ou pas ^^)_


	9. Chapitre 8-1

**RAR**

**Zeugma** : Pas sûr que Snape ait fait le rapprochement, lui...

* * *

**Chapitre 8.**

Partie 1.

A son réveil, Snape ne lui laissa pas le temps d'émerger qu'il lui reprochait déjà de se lever trop tard. Elle découvrirait plus tard qu'il en sera ainsi qu'il soit dix ou cinq heures du matin. Elle grommela quelque chose d'inaudible d'une voix ensommeillée mais sauta trop rapidement du lit, quitte à tituber jusqu'à la salle de bain. Où, le moment venu de se déshabiller, pleinement réveillée, elle se mit à hurler qu'il devait lui jurer de se débrouiller pour ne pas regarder.

« _A quoi ça vous avancerait puisque vous ne pouvez pas vérifier que je tienne ma promesse ?_

- Justement, faites-le puisque vous ne risquez pas de vous faire prendre !

_- Je ne risquerais rien du tout, n'étant pas assez masochiste pour m'imposer le traumatisme d'une telle vision..._

- MON-SIEUR !

- _Je vous le jure, satanée lionne hystérique !_ »

Peu convaincue mais n'ayant pas le choix, elle retira ses vêtements de nuit d'un sort et se glissa dans la précipitation à l'intérieur de la cabine de douche, comme si elle pouvait la dissimuler à son regard. Toujours à la hâte, elle se lava, se sécha et enfila sa tenue propre d'un autre sort. Pendant la manœuvre, elle guetta un ricanement ou une appréciation graveleuse. Or, le concerné observa un silence quasi-religieux, preuve de son désintérêt total de sa personne. S'efforçant d'ignorer la pointe de déception qui la piqua à cette constatation, elle se rua presque dans la cuisine pour y prendre le petit-déjeuner préparé par Linski qui, la saluant, vint lui tirer sa chaise avant d'aller s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« _Je prends mes toasts natures._

- Contente de le savoir.

_- Reposez immédiatement ce beurrier. _

- Vous avez raison. Je vais plutôt prendre le pot de confiture.

_- Ignoreriez-vous la définition de « nature » ?_

- Vous avez une préférence pour le goût ?

_- … à choisir, pêche. _

- Très bien. Framboise, alors. »

De l'autre côté de la table, l'elfe de maison paraissait toujours aussi comblé d'avoir retrouvé son maître et affichait l'air béat d'une personne qui connaît un regain d'animation après avoir trop longtemps manqué de compagnie. L'idée qu'elle n'aurait ni à mentir ni à surveiller ses paroles en sa présence apporta à la sorcière un réconfort bienvenu. D'autant qu'elle aurait maintenant quelqu'un à qui se confier sur les difficultés relationnelles qu'elle rencontrait avec Snape. Quoique cela restait encore à voir...

« Le maître boit du thé le matin, Linski suppose que maîtresse Hermione voudra du café, dit la créature en lui en tendant une tasse qu'elle accepta, tout sourire.

- Tu supposes bien, merci. »

Ce ne fût que lorsqu'elle termina de la boire qu'elle comprit à l'absence de remarque Snapienne qu'elle s'était faite avoir.

« **Bien joué, Linski.**

- Merci, maître. »

Plutôt que de se vexer, la jeune femme dupée s'émut de l'étonnante complicité qui unissait ces deux-là. Elle ne broncha même pas quand ils se mirent à parler l'un avec l'autre comme si elle n'était pas là.

« **Il faudra trouver autre chose pour les prochaines fois.**

- Oh mais Linski a d'autres idées, maître...

**- Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part. **

- Linski n'a pas oublié les leçons du maître.

**- Miss Granger te donnera des occasions de me montrer ça. **»

Hermione, lasse, leva les yeux au ciel en notant mentalement de penser à ne pas accorder une trop grosse confiance à l'elfe, finalement. Elle le regarda boire son jus d'orange sans cérémonie ni malaise, contrairement à ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre du fait de son espèce, et ses yeux se posèrent sur ses vêtements, qui l'avaient déjà interpellée la veille.

« Dis-moi Linski, est-ce que tu es un elfe libre ? demanda-t-elle, n'y tenant pas plus longtemps.

- Oui, Linski n'a pas eu d'autres choix parce que... »

Ayant interrompu la créature en se raclant la gorge contre son gré, la sorcière en déduisit que Snape voulait couper court à la conversation. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire redoubler sa curiosité.

« Parce que... ? l'incita-t-elle à reprendre d'un ton qu'elle voulut le moins pressant possible.

- Le maître va se fâcher si jamais Linski dit à maîtresse Hermione que le maître a poussé Linski à s'affranchir...

-_Je devine ce à quoi vous pensez et c'est non, Granger. Je n'ai pas fait ça par bonté d'âme, je ne supportais juste pas d'être constamment talonné par de la dégoulinante dévotion sur pattes. Ça tâchait le parquet. Avez-vous idée d'à quel point c'est difficile à ravoir, un parquet ?_

- Dites plutôt que vous ne supportiez pas que sa servitude vous rappelle la vôtre. »

_- Épargnez-moi votre psychologie de comptoir à deux mornilles ! _»

La Gryffondor afficha un sourire opportuniste.

« Comme vous voulez. Parlons plutôt de notre accord, dans ce cas.

_- Qu'avez-vous pensé de : Introduction à « la psychanalyse des névroses de guerre » ?_

- Vous connaissez Freud ? Attendez, n'essayez pas de changer de sujet !

_- Réfléchissez une seconde, croyez-vous vraiment qu'on puisse être un Legilimens et Occlumens de qualité sans rien connaître des études moldues de l'esprit ? _

- Je vois mal Voldemort s'y être intéressé et pourtant, il paraît qu'il était plutôt doué dans ces deux pratiques.

_- Oh il était doué, mais dépourvu de ces connaissances supplémentaires qui ont fait que je l'étais plus que lui. _

- Et vous osez critiquer l'arrogance supposée des Gryffondor...

_- Soyons clair, ce n'est pas votre arrogance que je critique, c'est votre vantardise injustifiée. C'est un fait établi que j'ai des dispositions exceptionnelles en matière de magie de l'esprit. N'ai-je pas été le meilleur espion qui ait existé ? »_

Comme chaque fois qu'on lui posait une question, indifféremment banale ou existentielle, la jeune femme allait se faire un devoir d'apporter une réponse quand elle y renonça, gardant un instant la bouche bêtement ouverte. Si jamais elle le faisait, elle s'exposait à se laisser emporter et au final à en dire trop.

« Mais si... marmonna-t-elle en terminant de petit-déjeuner. »

* * *

**Note de sevy4eveR : **Eh ben, vive les vacances de luxe, hein… réveil en fanfare, matage dans la douche (si, si ! Parce qu'on ne m'enlèvera pas de l'esprit que Severus la reluque allègrement… même s'il dit le contraire ! XD) sans oublier l'elfe le plus machiavélique que le monde sorcier ait connu XD J'adoooore !

Bref, ce chapitre était très drôle ! J'avoue que je me suis surprise plus d'une fois à rire bêtement toute seule devant mon PC =)

Du coup (et sans surprise, hein) j'attends impatiemment la deuxième partie ^^

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- A son réveil, Snape ne lui laissa pas le temps d'émerger qu'il lui reprochait déjà de se lever trop tard. Elle découvrirait plus tard qu'il en sera ainsi qu'il soit dix ou cinq heures du matin. (Génial… vive les vacances, hein… ^^)

- Or, le concerné observa un silence quasi-religieux, preuve de son désintérêt total de sa personne. (Mmmmh, et pourtant j'hésiterais à parier sur le désintérêt XD)

- Très bien. Framboise, alors. » (Hihihi, j'adooore XD)

- Le maître boit du thé le matin, Linski suppose que maîtresse Hermione voudra du café, dit la créature en lui en tendant une tasse qu'elle accepta, tout sourire. (Sans sent le coup fourré, ça…)

- Ce ne fût que lorsqu'elle termina de la boire qu'elle comprit à l'absence de remarque Snapienne qu'elle s'était faite avoir. (Qu'est-ce que je disais ^^)

- Comme vous voulez. Parlons plutôt de notre accord, dans ce cas. (Bonne idée, j'voudrais quand même quelques éclaircissements, hein ! ^^)

_- Qu'avez-vous pensé de : Introduction à « la psychanalyse des névroses de guerre » __? (O_o… nan mais oh ! Ca va aller avec le coq à l'âne, oui ?! XD)_

- _Oh il était doué, mais dépourvu de ces connaissances supplémentaires qui ont fait que je l'étais plus que lui. __(Et toc ! XD)_


	10. Chapitre 8-2

**RAR**

**schaeffer : **Merci ! Eh bien, ça va se préciser petit à petit.

**Guest (Zeugma?) : **Linski aurait été à Serpentard, en effet ^^ Mais peut-être qu'Hermione et elle trouveront un terrain d'entente...

* * *

**Chapitre 8.**

Partie 2.

Hermione quitta la table et se rendit dans le salon où elle passa de longues minutes à flâner devant les étagères de Snape, tête penchée sur le côté et doigts effleurant avec légèreté les reliures des ouvrages tous plus rares les uns que les autres. Près d'elle se tenait l'elfe de maison qui la surveillait avec la vigilance d'un gardien de musée et dont elle s'aperçut qu'il se déplaçait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, décidé à ne pas la laisser se soustraire à son regard inquisiteur.

« Aucun doute, c'est bien l'elfe de son maître, murmura la jeune femme en reportant son attention sur les livres. »

Songeant qu'elle ne devait rien avoir à envier à la mine d'un Ron planté devant un buffet, elle rit d'elle-même. Son rire stoppa net lorsque Linski lui fit poliment remarquer le filet de bave au coin de ses lèvres. Ron n'aurait définitivement pas fait mieux, pensa-t-elle en l'essuyant du revers de la main. Elle s'étonna que Snape ne la gratifie pas d'une moquerie de son cru et supposa qu'il avait dû s'éclipser ou elle ne savait pas réellement quoi puisqu'il lui avait affirmé être toujours là. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint de l'avertissement de son ancien professeur concernant les connaissances de Linski.

« Ton maître m'a dit que tu t'y connaissais en fantômes, qu'entendait-il exactement par là ? demanda-t-elle à la créature.

- Linski ne pense pas que le maître serait d'accord pour que...

- Il n'est pas là. Enfin, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il le soit. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est possible ou non, en fait... »

Se grattant fébrilement l'arrière d'une oreille, l'elfe s'assit sur le repose pied du seul fauteuil de la pièce et l'invita à s'asseoir sur ce dernier. Ce n'est qu'après qu'elle se soit exécutée qu'il consentit à reprendre la parole.

« Avant de continuer, Linski voudrait que maîtresse Hermione lui promette de la prévenir au retour du maître.

- Je te le promets.

- Alors... Le maître est toujours là en réalité. Simplement, l'intensité de la présence du maître varie et sa perception par maîtresse Hermione avec. Se manifester demande au maître beaucoup d'énergie, ce qui oblige le maître à se ressourcer par intermittence. D'où l'impression par maîtresse Hermione de son absence.

- Et... est-ce qu'il est conscient de ce qu'il se passe dans ces moments-là ?

- Linksi ne pense pas que le maître en soit encore capable mais Linski pense que le maître le deviendra avec le temps. Ce n'est pas très difficile à vérifier... Le maître a-t-il déjà fait une remarque désagréable à maîtresse Hermione au sujet de quelque chose qui serait arrivé en son « absence » ?

- Hum... non. Et il aurait forcément trouvé une, même par rapport à un détail insignifiant. »

Apprendre qu'elle disposait encore de quelques instants d'intimité ne lui apporta qu'un soulagement de courte durée, étant donné qu'elle se savait également vouée à les perdre à plus ou moins brève échéance.

« Tu as paru surprise de ne pas pouvoir voir ton maître, j'ignorais que les elfes de maison pouvaient voir les morts...

- Seuls ceux qui ont été affranchis par leur maître mais ont décidé de continuer de le servir librement le peuvent.

- Et donc, comment se fait-il que tu t'y connaisses ?

- Linski lit beaucoup, voilà tout. Linski a lu tous les ouvrages sur les sorts de guérison pour pouvoir soigner le maître quand le maître rentrait blessé. Comme Linski s'inquiétait que le maître finisse par mourir, Linski a aussi lu tous les ouvrages sur la vie après la mort. Malgré l'interdiction du maître de le réanimer si jamais le maître devait se faire tuer, Linski voulait trouver un moyen de le faire revenir. Après tout, Linski n'était pas obligée d'obéir au maître...

- C'est grâce à ces lectures que tu as deviné notre situation... »

L'elfe hocha positivement la tête.

« Linski suppose que ça ne doit pas être facile à vivre pour maîtresse Hermione. Mais maîtresse Hermione doit savoir que ça ne l'est pas non plus pour le maître.

- Comment ça ?

- L'enveloppe corporelle n'est pas faite pour contenir plus d'une âme, calibrée spécialement pour y tenir. L'âme du maître doit y être très à l'étroit, ce qui doit lui provoquer des souffrances épouvantables. Mais il n'y a pas que ça qui soit grave...

- Tu me fais peur, là...

- On ne peut pas faire verser deux quantités égales de deux potions dans un flacon qui ne peut en contenir qu'une sans qu'il n'y est débordement. Les âmes du maître et de maîtresse Hermione vont inéluctablement finir par entrer en conflit l'une avec l'autre à cause du manque de place nécessaire à leur survie respective sur le long terme. Elles vont se considérer l'une l'autre comme le parasite à éliminer pour obtenir l'exclusivité de l'enveloppe corporelle qui les contient et vont s'affronter jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles ne cède. Pour maîtresse Hermione, c'est la folie assurée. »

Accablée, la sorcière planta ses coudes dans ses genoux et se prit la tête dans les mains. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, son regard se riva sur le sourire compatissant de l'elfe qui, debout devant elle, lui massait maladroitement les épaules dans une tentative de lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

« Nous avons encore du temps devant nous pour trouver une solution, maîtresse Hermione.

- Comment ?! Selon les implacables lois du vivant et du mort, notre situation est parfaitement illicite ! Personne ne nous aidera autrement qu'en nous séparant pour rétablir l'ordre naturel des choses et alors, ton maître et moi entraînerons chacun la disparition définitive de l'autre ! »

Arquant un sourcil, Linski s'appuya les poings contre les hanches.

« Qui a dit que Linski, le maître et la maîtresse Hermione avaient besoin qu'on les aide ? »

La jeune femme ne pût réprimer un demi-sourire face à tant de détermination.

« A nous trois, on devrait bien pouvoir y arriver... concéda-t-elle, s'efforçant de faire preuve de bonne volonté. »

Après être retournée dans sa chambre, la sorcière s'installa au bureau qui s'y trouvait et écrivit une lettre à chacun de ses amis pour les rassurer sur son installation. A la relecture en diagonale de la dernière, destinée à Neville, elle fronça les sourcils : rien de ce qu'elle avait écrit ne correspondait avec ce qu'elle avait pensé écrire. Elle mit tout d'abord cela sur le compte du bourdonnement qui n'avait pas quitté ses oreilles depuis qu'elle avait commencé à rédiger la missive. Se faisant ensuite remarquer qu'elle n'aurait jamais appelé son ami « empoté du bulbe » d'elle-même, elle comprit la nature réelle de ce qui lui avait semblé être un bourdonnement : des murmures.

« Je suppose que ça vous amuse.

_- Vous n'avez pas idée. _»

Elle roula des yeux.

« Je ne me suis pas aperçue que vous étiez revenu, pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

_- Vous étiez trop concentrée sur vos babillages pour ça. _»

Préférant s'abstenir de répliquer, elle répondit plutôt à l'appel de Linski et alla déjeuner avec elle. A table, l'elfe et la sorcière informèrent l'ancien professeur de la nécessité de réfléchir sur les implications de la situation. Tous les trois se mirent d'accord pour commencer des recherches l'après-midi même.

C'est ainsi que débuta un véritable marathon de lecture qui s'étala sur plusieurs semaines durant lesquelles, prenant toujours en compte les réflexions et commentaires de Snape, Hermione et Linski se consacrèrent à leur rassemblement d'informations, allant ensemble d'une bibliothèque à l'autre, sautant régulièrement des repas et ne dormant plus que quelques heures.

« J'ai peut-être une piste, annonça un jour la Gryffondor, son doigt s'abattant sur une note de bas de page d'un livre. »

* * *

**Note de Sevy4eveR **: Rah la la… mais dans quelle situation Daplok a-t-elle encore mis notre pauvre Severus ? Nan mais franchement, on a pas idée d'être aussi inventive, inspirée, souvent cruelle et talentueuse (heu… désolée pour les chevilles, le cou et tout ce qui peut enfler, hein … mais j'suis dans ma journée compliments, là XD) Bon, y a plus qu'à espérer que nos trois (heu deux et demis ?) héros trouvent fissa une solution au problème…

En tout cas, c'est sûr, quoiqu'il arrive je suis fan de cette fic !

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Son rire stoppa net lorsque Linski lui fit poliment remarquer le filet de bave au coin de ses lèvres. (XD)

- Hum... non. Et il aurait forcément trouvé une, même par rapport à un détail insignifiant. » (Pour ça tu peux compter sur lui, en effet ^^)

- Pour maîtresse Hermione, c'est la folie assurée. » (Aïe, merdouille ! pas bon, ça !)

- Se faisant ensuite remarquer qu'elle n'aurait jamais appelé son ami « empoté du bulbe » (Hihihi, Severus … t'es incorrigible XD) d'elle-même, elle comprit la nature réelle de ce qui lui avait semblé être un bourdonnement : des murmures.


	11. Chapitre 9

RAR

**Zeugma** : Malheureusement, le livre ne fera pas tout...

* * *

**Chapitre 9.**

Du plan de terre au bord duquel il était agenouillé jaillirent deux racines qui s'enroulèrent comme affectueusement autour du cou de Neville. En fin connaisseur, il distingua sans mal leur propriétaire parmi les autres plantes et adressa à celle-ci un regard mi-amusé mi-courroucé tout en entreprenant de se défaire patiemment de son emprise. Lorsqu'il termina de dénouer l'habile entremêlement, la concernée émit ce qui ressembla à un sifflement de contrariété.

« Désolé Lolita mais tu choisis mal ton moment pour les câlins, souffla-t-il en essuyant la terre couvrant son visage à l'aide de son avant-bras. »

Ayant assisté à toute la scène, Hermione gloussa, faisant se retourner son ami qui, dans sa surprise bascula en arrière. Sitôt qu'il atterrit sur le dos au milieu des plantations, il se retrouva ficelé par une dizaine de racines possessives.

« Un coup de main serait apprécié, tu sais.

**- Sauf que je m'en voudrais de ne pas me délecter de cette vision réjouissante quelques minutes de plus. **»

Le sorcier ouvrit la bouche puis la referma à plusieurs reprises, affichant un air ahuri. L'espace d'un instant, il sembla même oublier que tout son corps était en train de s'enfoncer dans la terre à l'apparence de sables mouvants.

« Euh, Hermione... C'est une démonstration de ta fameuse imitation où je dois m'inquiéter ?

- Tu ne dis pas bonjour au monsieur ? s'exclama-t-elle, faussement étonnée, tout en le libérant d'un informulé. »

Il bondit sur ses pieds et s'écarta des plantes, qu'il foudroya du regard et qui se tassèrent aussitôt sur elles-mêmes.

« On reparlera de votre comportement, mesdemoiselles ! »

En les regardant, Hermione eut l'impression qu'elles étaient penaudes et crût en voir certaines baisser leurs feuilles de la même façon qu'un chien grondé l'aurait fait avec ses oreilles.

« Sortons de là, que ces vilaines filles réfléchissent un peu à ce qu'elles ont fait.

- Tu ne devrais pas être aussi dur avec elles, s'indigna la sorcière, toujours prompte à secourir les plus faibles. »

- La plupart d'entre elle sont dotées d'une cavité qui se trouve au-dessous de la partie visible de la terre et qui comporte plusieurs rangées d'aiguilles très affûtées. Elles sont très, très loin d'être des petites plantes sans défense. »

Elle réprima un frisson en se représentant mentalement la chose. Puis reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qui, après avoir nettoyé ses vêtements d'un sort, lui tendit un bras qu'elle accepta avec un sourire. Ils sortirent de la serre et marchèrent entre plusieurs autres jusqu'à une toute petite maison à l'intérieur de laquelle ils entrèrent.

« Grand-mère, je te présente mon amie : Hermione, annonça le sorcier à la vieille femme qui les rejoignit à leur entrée.

- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées, comment crois-tu qu'elle a su où te trouver ? »

Neville se frappa exagérément le front devant l'évidence, faisant rire Hermione.

«_ Vous êtes désespérante d'être amusée par si peu..._

- Je ne t'ai pas encore demandé, qu'est-ce qui nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

- Ceci, fit la jeune femme en tirant de son sac un livre qu'elle tendit à sa grand-mère. »

Après l'avoir saisi, Augusta eut une moue appréciatrice. Elle se tourna finalement vers son petit-fils et, désignant l'amie de celui-ci d'un signe de tête, lui dit :

« C'est une intelligente petite Gryffondor, cette Miss Granger.

- Comme je te l'avais dit. »

La concernée se racla timidement la gorge pour rappeler sa présence avant de s'autoriser à reprendre la parole.

« J'ai trouvé cet ouvrage plutôt mystérieux en faisant des recherches sur les phénomènes de hantise. J'ai été très intriguée par l'auteure car malgré son degré d'expertise clairement élevé, je ne l'ai retrouvé mentionnée nulle-part ailleurs. Et puis, quel curieux nom : « Sultana Baud Gout » ! J'ai mis plusieurs heures à lister toutes les combinaisons d'anagrammes possibles pour en trouver un qui paraisse plus « normal ». Devinez quoi ?« Augusta Londubat » en faisait partie. Sacrée coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ?

_- Regardez sa tête ! C'est elle, vous aviez raison, Granger. Bravo. »_

Les joues de la jeune femme prirent presque immédiatement une légère teinte rouge en réaction au compliment de son ancien professeur. Comme Augusta lui demanda de le faire, elle la suivit dans le salon et les deux sorcières s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre, Neville se retirant pour les laisser en tête à tête.

« A ma demande, mon petit-fils ne vous l'a pas dit. Mais je suis douée du même « don » que vous.

- Pourquoi m'avoir laissée dans l'ignorance ?!

- Parce que certains chemins doivent être empruntés de soi-même, évidemment ! »

La vieille femme fit apparaître deux tasses de thé et en donna une à la plus jeune.

« Dites-moi exactement quelles sont vos capacités et comment elles se manifestent.

- Monsieur ? chuchota-t-elle en faisant mine de s'éponger les lèvres avec un mouchoir.

_- Puisque nous y sommes, répondez-lui. Mais ne lui donnez pas trop de détails non plus. »_

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

« Je peux voir et entendre les morts. Ils m'apparaissent, tout simplement. Ils le font d'eux-mêmes, je ne les fais pas venir moi-même. D'ailleurs, il peut se passer des semaines sans que je n'en rencontre aucun.

- Et c'est tout ? l'interrogea Augusta d'un ton suspicieux.

- Oui, pourquoi ? répliqua-t-elle, mal à l'aise face au regard inquisiteur braqué sur elle.

- Ne jouez pas les ingénues avec moi, vous voulez ? Je sens la présence d'une énergie fantomatique alors que je ne perçois pas de fantôme. Ce qui ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : vous êtes ce que j'appelle une « _métissée »_. Puisque vous avez lu mon livre, ce terme doit vous être familier... »

Hermione se le remémora, se souvenant qu'il désignait une personne à double âme. Elle acquiesça avec appréhension, étant plutôt inquiète d'en dévoiler autant à une inconnue, finalement.

_« Augusta a beau ne pas être très engageante, c'est quelqu'un de confiance. _»

Fermant les paupières, la jeune femme se concentra comme pour mieux assimiler le calme contenu dans la voix de Snape et qui se diffusait lentement en elle. Puis rouvrit les yeux, considérablement apaisée, et vit ainsi la lueur de vif intérêt qui s'était mise à briller dans le regard de la grand-mère de Neville.

« Intéressante démonstration. Je vous ai quasiment vu passer d'un état à l'autre, s'expliqua-t-elle. Sous l'intervention de votre fantôme, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je capte naturellement ses émotions et apparemment, je peux aussi améliorer intentionnellement cette réception. »

Front plissé et yeux mi-clos, Augusta avait plongée dans une profonde réflexion. Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles elle resta muette et immobile, ses lèvres se crispèrent et une expression alarmée déforma son visage.

« Rentrez chez vous ! Dépêchez-vous de partir ! Sortez tout de suite d'ici ! »

La veille femme en furie se leva à la hâte, saisit Hermione par le poignet et la traîna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de l'autre côté de laquelle elle la précipita sans ménagement. Sous le choc et ne réalisant pas bien ce qui venait de se passer, la Gryffondor rentra la tête dans les épaules et courba le dos quand la porte claqua derrière elle, qui avait piteusement atterri sur les fesses sur le perron.

« Quelqu'un de confiance, hein ? »

* * *

**Note de Sevy4eveR :** Je n'aime pas du tout… mais pas du tout… du tout… qu'un chapitre se termine sur un si vilain, vilain cliff ! XD

Mais comme je suis la gentillesse incarnée (et ouais, rien que ça d'abord !) j'te pardonne, parce que, en contrepartie, ce chapitre était super et aussi très drôle. Ce qui n'empêche qu'il me tarde de savoir quelle mouche a piqué mémé Londubat pour qu'elle fiche Hermione/Sev à la porte comme des mal propres.

Bref, comme à chaque fois c'était du super boulot ! ^^

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- « Sortons de là, que ces vilaines filles réfléchissent un peu à ce qu'elles ont fait. (Bah, tant que t'y es, un tite punition s'impose, non ? Aller hop ! Privées d'engrais pendant quinze jours, tiens ! XD)

- Elles sont très, très loin d'être des petites plantes sans défense. » (Ah ouais … quand même ! Sympa dis donc ^^)

- Comme Augusta lui demanda de le faire, elle la suivit dans le salon et les deux sorcières s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre, Neville se retirant pour les laisser en tête à tête. (Mmmmh mmmh, pour retrouver une certaine Lolita sans doute… Petit coquin, va XD *Purée, j'ai rarement fait un commentaire aussi zarb'…hum, bref*)


	12. Chapitre 10

RAR

**Zeugma : **Il faudrait demander à Neville ^^ Je ne fais que lui créer des plantes, elles lui appartiennent :)

* * *

**Chapitre 10. **

Échaudée par sa mésaventure avec Augusta, Hermione l'avait rapidement racontée à Linski avant d'aller se cloîtrer dans sa chambre où elle avait fini par s'endormir de dépit. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla en sursaut, elle s'aperçut en jetant un coup d'oeil en direction de la fenêtre qu'il faisait nuit. Elle se retourna sur l'autre côté et, serrant son oreiller entre ses bras, chercha à retrouver le sommeil. Comme elle crut percevoir de l'agitation à proximité, elle se saisit de sa baguette en se redressant dans le lit, ses yeux plissés scrutant l'obscurité.

« Qui est là ? Remus, c'est toi ? Tonks ? »

_- Rendormez-vous, votre fatigue influe sur moi, je vous rappelle. _»

Toujours alerte, la sorcière consentit toutefois à se rallonger, gardant sa baguette serrée dans la main par précaution, et ferma les paupières. Quand elle les rouvrit pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait bien personne, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un visage qu'elle avait déjà vu penché sur elle. Le cri qui lui monta la gorge y resta bloqué, la laissant muette et haletante.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il t'avait mise de côté pour le dessert et qu'il est mort avant de pouvoir te goûter ? Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait aussi mauvais goût mais après tout, tu ne serais pas la première sang-de-bourbe à lui avoir fait envie... »

Se sachant tétanisée, la jeune femme renonça à essayer de bouger, se contentant de soutenir difficilement le regard de folie furieuse rivé au sien. Flottant entre passé et présent, elle put sentir à nouveau le contact des dalles du manoir Malfoy contre son dos et éprouver la même impuissance qu'alors.

« On va bien s'amuser toutes les deux... Enfin, surtout moi. Toi, tu feras le jouet. »

Des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues, la Gryffondor apparemment isolée allait se résigner quand elle se souvint tout à coup qu'elle n'était en fait pas seule, cette fois-ci. Elle maudit le sort de l'avoir mise face à Bellatrix juste après que Snape se soit éclipsé, ayant dû penser qu'elle allait se rendormir sous peu. Puis se concentra pour lui lancer un appel au secours qui le ferait revenir au niveau de sa perception.

« Personne ne viendra te sauver. »

Une poussée soudaine d'adrénaline fit retrouver à Hermione un semblant de contrôle sur son corps. Juste assez pour bondir du lit, courir hors de la chambre et aller se réfugier dans celle de Snape.

«_Que se passe-t-il à la fin ? Et que foutez-vous dans ma chambre ? Je n'ai pas souvenir de vous avoir autorisé à..._

- Chut... elle risque de vous entendre... souffla-t-elle en se cachant dans sa penderie.

- _Oh, bien sûr, si « elle » risque de m'entendre, forcément... De quelle « elle » parlons-nous exactement ?_

- Lestrange, répondit-elle, l'œil contre le trou de la serrure pour surveiller la pièce. »

Se plaquant les mains contre la bouche, elle se retint de crier à l'entrée de la mangemort qui se mit à l'y chercher.

« _Granger, écoutez-moi ! _

- Elle va finir par me retrouver...

_- Quand bien même, elle est morte. _

- Youou, petite Gryffondor ! Où te caches-tu ?

- Comme si j'allais te le dire...

_- Elle ne peut rien contre vous de toute façon. _

- Taisez-vous ou elle va me repérer !

_- Il n'y a que deux endroits où vous pourriez vous cacher : ici ou sous le lit. Si elle n'a pas déjà ouvert la penderie, c'est seulement par sadisme. Ne lui faites pas le plaisir de vous laisser submerger par la peur, reprenez-vous, par Merlin !_

- Oh non, elle avance vers moi ! »

Accablée par l'issue fatale qui se profilait inéluctablement, la sorcière recula jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre la paroi de l'armoire et qu'elle ne disparaisse à travers la garde-robe de son ancien professeur. Se grattant frénétiquement le mot gravé dans sa chair par la mangemort, elle cessa progressivement de maltraiter son avant-bras à mesure que l'odeur des vêtements emplissait ses narines. Alors elle porta toute son attention sur la présence de Snape.

« _Je suis là, Hermione_. » fût les derniers mots qu'elle entendit avant que les deux portes ne s'ouvrent sur Lestrange.

Sans réfléchir, la plus jeune surgit face à son aînée, baguette tendue, et la voix de Snape s'écria par sa bouche :

« **Expecto Patronum ! **»

Une projection informe de lumière traversa le fantôme, le faisant disparaître avec elle lorsqu'elle s'éteignit. Suite à quoi la tête d'Hermione se mit à tourner tandis qu'elle percevait nettement que Snape était comme éloigné de force. Puis elle s'écroula, inconsciente.

« Maîtresse Hermione !

- Monsieur ? Monsieur ! appela la jeune femme sitôt qu'elle fût réveillée par l'elfe de maison. Linski, ton maître, il... il... paniqua-t-elle en l'absence totale de réponse du concerné.

_- … n'est pas encore enterré. Enfin, si. Mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire._

- Il quoi, maîtresse Hermione ?! commença à paniquer Linski à son tour.

**- J'ai été un peu bousculé pour avoir utilisé trop d'énergie d'un seul coup, rien de plus.**

- Le maître devrait faire un peu plus attention à lui !

**- Miss Granger ne m'a pas vraiment laissé d'autre choix que d'intervenir. ****»**

Restée allongée jusque là, Hermione se redressa sur les coudes et fixa ses jambes étendues devant elle, honteuse. Pressée à le faire par le regard insistant de la créature agenouillée à côté d'elle, elle dût finir par s'expliquer.

« J'ai été attaqué par une mangemort.

_- Hum, hum... n'oublieriez-vous pas un léger détail ?_

- Oui bon, le fantôme d'une mangemort pour être précise.

- Linski est désolée de ne pas avoir été là pour aider la maîtresse Hermione... »

Tout en se relevant, la sorcière remit de l'ordre à ses cheveux et dépoussiéra ses vêtements.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Puisque ton maître m'a porté secours, tout va bien. Quelle heure est-il ?

- 8 heures.

- Du soir ?

- Du matin.

- Oh. »

La créature la tirant avec autorité par la main, la jeune femme la suivit sans discuter dans la cuisine où des sacs de courses étaient posés sur la table. Bravant l'agacement de la maîtresse de maison, elle participa au rangement des achats et à la préparation du petit-déjeuner.

« Au fait, Linski... où étais-tu cette nuit pour ne pas avoir entendu ce qu'il se passait ? fit Hermione entre deux gorgées de son désormais habituel café matinal.

- Un autre elfe de maison avait fixé un rendez-vous secret à Linski.

- Et... ce serait indiscret de te demander lequel ?

- Non, maîtresse Hermione. Linski comptait en parler à maîtresse Hermione de toute façon. C'était celui des Londubat. »

* * *

**Note de Sevy4eveR : **Purée, si on excepte le fait qu'elle ait Sev en permanence avec elle (et ça vaut l'coup rien que pour ça ! ^^) ce don est une vraie malédiction …

Héhé, n'empêche il a beau rouspéter comme pas permis, qui est quand même arrivé sur son Patronus Blanc pour la sauver des griffes du vilain fantôme taré… ? C'est Severuuus ! XD

C'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai hâte de lire la suite et d'avoir quelques éclaircissements sur tout ce bazar !

Merci, c'était top, comme toujours =)

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- « Ne me dis pas qu'il t'avait mise de côté pour le dessert et qu'il est mort avant de pouvoir te goûter ? (C'est l'effet que ça donne jusqu'ici en tout cas… C'est ballot, hein… ? XD)

- Chut... elle risque de vous entendre... souffla-t-elle en se cachant dans sa penderie. » (Hum, Hermione, t'as pas l'impression d'en faire un tout petit chouia trop, là? XD)

- Se grattant frénétiquement le mot gravé dans sa chair par la mangemort, elle cessa progressivement de maltraiter son avant-bras à mesure que l'odeur des vêtements emplissait ses narines. (Qu'est-ce que je la comprends *_*) A

- **Miss Granger ne m'a pas vraiment laissé d'autre choix que d'intervenir. **(Ouais, hein ? Et d'ailleurs sur ce coup là, elle a fait sa neuneu j'trouve… ^^)

- Non, maîtresse Hermione. Linski comptait en parler à maîtresse Hermione de toute façon. C'était celui des Londubat. » (Ahaaa ! J'espère bien qu'il aura des choses à nous apprendre cet elfe ! ^^)


	13. Chapitre 11

RAR :

**Zeugma : **et oui, s'il n'y avait que les fantômes qu'elle veut bien voir, ce ne serait pas réaliste en plus ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 11.**

Perchés sur leur balai respectif, Harry et Ginny rivalisaient de vitesse et d'habilité dans leur poursuite du vif d'or qui filait au-dessus du Terrier. Alors qu'il était sur le point de s'en saisir, une bourrasque de vent fit dévier le jeune homme de sa trajectoire, laissant le champ libre à sa petite-amie, qui parvint quant à elle à attraper l'objet. Se positionnant face à face, les deux sorciers se jaugèrent mutuellement un instant. Lui, arborait un air suspicieux. Elle, affichait une mine réjouie.

« Tu as triché, affirma Harry d'un ton sévère.

- Et comment aurais-je fait ? répliqua Ginny sans trahir aucun signe de culpabilité.

- C'était toi, le coup de vent !

- Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai fait tomber ma baguette tout à l'heure et que je ne l'ai pas récupérée depuis ?

- Tu as... tu as utilisé un informulé, alors !

- Bien sûr, je n'en ai jamais lancé de ma vie mais j'ai appris à le faire en deux minutes... Tu es de mauvaise foi, Harry Potter. Fais un peu attention ou tu vas finir comme ton père. »

Se rembrunissant brusquement, le survivant baissa les yeux pour cacher la lueur de tristesse qui y brillait.

« Mort, tu veux dire ? finit-il par souffler en haussant vaguement les épaules. »

La rousse soupira et avança son balai pour se placer à côté de lui.

« Je veux dire : trop rogue, précisa-t-elle en caressant la joue de son petit-ami.

- Quel choix d'adjectif... sourit-il, morose, avant de lui voler un baiser. »

Ils volèrent vers le sol et atterrirent dans le jardin où George leur fit signe de se ré-envoler immédiatement. Ce qu'ils firent juste à temps pour ne pas se faire percuter par une Molly se dirigeant au pas de course en direction du portail. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, Hermione transplanait de l'autre côté.

« Tu as mauvais mine, ma chérie ! Personne ne s'occupe de toi ?

**- S**i ! répondit-elle en même temps que Snape à travers sa bouche. J'ai simplement attrapé un rhume, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter pour justifier l'étrangeté de sa voix, se forçant à tousser pour être plus crédible.

Fort heureusement pour elle, l'instinct maternel de son interlocutrice prit le dessus et celle-ci lui plaqua une main sur le front, plus préoccupée par son état que par la déformation de sa voix.

« Tu n'as pas de fièvre mais viens quand même prendre de la pimentine, fit-elle en lui passant un bras autour des épaules avec l'intention l'entraîner à sa suite dans la maison.

- Dans une minute, si vous voulez bien. Je voudrais dire bonjour aux autres avant. »

Acquiesçant à contrecœur, Molly alla attendre à l'intérieur. Tandis que les deux joueurs de Quidditch mettaient pied à terre, George vint donner une accolade à la jeune femme.

« C'est gentil de faire ça pour nous, Mione.

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver, tu sais ?

- Mais tu veux bien essayer, c'est déjà ça ! »

Deux paires de bras l'attirant successivement entre elles, Hermione échangea une étreinte avec Harry puis Ginny.

« Tu restes déjeuner ? demanda la rousse.

_- Pitié, dites non, Granger..._

- Hum, ça aurait été avec plaisir mais j'ai quelque chose de prévu.

- Une autre fois, alors ? intervint le survivant, déçu. »

Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue en guise d'accord et tous se dirigèrent vers la maison.

« Comment se passe ton squat ? lança George, l'air rêveur. Il faudrait qu'on vienne te rendre visite un de ces quatre.

_- Ma maison est un nid de serpent pas une niche à lions._

- Et pourtant je suis une Gryffondor... murmura-t-elle pour ne pas être entendue.

_- Vous êtes une anomalie technique._

- Et vous êtes de mauvaise foi, continua-t-elle de parler en murmures. »

Un coup d'œil en direction de George la fit se rappeler qu'il attendait qu'elle lui réponde quelque chose. Regardant successivement ses trois amis en leur répondant, elle dit :

« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas que vous veniez me rendre visite, mais où je squatte, il y a un elfe de maison à qui j'ai déjà eu du mal à faire accepter ma présence. Alors je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de lui imposer d'autres personnes. »

Compréhensifs, les sorciers ne cherchèrent pas à discuter, ils hochèrent la tête en signe d'acceptation et la dépassèrent un par un pour entrer dans le Terrier.

_« Prévenez-moi quand vous aurez terminé de jouer les je-ne-sais-même-pas-quoi. _»

Alors qu'elle sentait la présence de Snape se dissiper, la jeune femme estima qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne soit pas là pour ce qui allait suivre. D'autant qu'il lui avait clairement fait part de son avis défavorable. Elle avait réussi à l'interrompre dans sa tirade argumentative en lui faisant remarquer qu'il lui faisait penser à Neville mais considérait comme plutôt élevé le risque qu'il décide de faire des siennes au moment fatidique.

« Hermione ? fit Arthur, qui lui tenait ouverte la porte devant laquelle elle s'était figée sans y faire attention.

- Oh, désolée, marmonna-t-elle en secouant la tête. »

Elle entra lorsqu'il s'écarta de son passage pour l'inviter à le faire. Puis elle le suivit dans le salon où elle eut un hoquet de surprise en découvrant l'aménagement qui y avait été fait. La forte odeur d'encens qu'elle avait senti dès le hall l'avait interpellée mais pas au point de la faire s'attendre à... ça.

* * *

**Note de Sevy4eveR : **Bon, c'était un petit chapitre bien sympathique ! Merci ^^

Ravie de voir qu'Harry s'est fait battre à plates coutures au Quidditch (et par une nana ! Mouwahaha ! La honte, quoi XD) Voilà pour le plus jeune Attrapeur depuis un siècle ! XD

Et sinon, cette fin de chapitre me frustre au plus haut point ! Grrr… DaPlok est une vraie diablesse en matière de frustrations fanfictionesques ! Bah, en même temps, j'crois que c'est bien pour ça qu'on l'aime tant, hein =)

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Quel choix d'adjectif... (Bah quoi ? J'aime bien moi ^^) sourit-il, morose, avant de lui voler un baiser. »

« Tu as mauvais mine, ma chérie ! Personne ne s'occupe de toi ? (Si tu savais ma pauvre XD)

- _V__ous êtes une anomalie technique. __(Sympa ! Ça c'est du compliment, du vrai de chez vrai ! XD)_


	14. Chapitre 12-1

RAR :

**Zeugma** : alors tu ne devrais pas être déçue :)

* * *

**Chapitre 12. **

Partie 1.

Le salon des Weasley n'était que faiblement éclairé par quelques bougies flottantes. Harry, Ron, Ginny, George et Molly étaient déjà assis autour d'une table ronde recouverte d'une nappe sombre et au milieu de laquelle se trouvait un encensoir allumé. La mine solennelle commune à tous les visages était tellement sincère qu'il ne prit pas à Hermione l'envie de rire malgré le ridicule de cette scène qui lui semblait être toute droite sortie d'un mauvais film d'horreur moldu.

« Harry nous a dit que c'était comme ça qu'on faisait chez les moldus, dit Ron. »

Harry, tends-moi ton cou que je t'étrangle... pensa-t-elle tout en affichant un sourire crispé.

« Comme tu es née moldue, on a pensé que tu serais plus à l'aise, ajouta Ginny. »

Touchée par l'attention, la jeune femme soupira.

« Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de tout ça, vous savez... précisa-t-elle avec circonspection pour ne vexer personne. »

A peine sa phrase prononcée, la sorcière ferma les yeux en plissant les paupières en même temps qu'elle plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles. Elle serra les dents sous la douleur du son qui, apparu tout à coup, s'était mis à malmener ses tympans. Lorsqu'il commença à perdre en intensité, elle parvint à identifier son impensable nature. Il s'agissait en fait du rire de son ancien professeur.

_« Tout ce cérémonial est à mourir de rire. Si je n'étais pas déjà mort, je n'aurais pas survécu. _»

Un peu sonnée, la Gryffondor se soutint un moment aux poignets d'Arthur, qui se tenait face à elle et dont les mains lui maintenaient fermement les épaules pour la garder debout.

« Espèce d'idiot, grinça-t-elle une fois son souffle repris. »

Le père Weasley écarquilla les yeux et la relâcha aussi vivement que s'il s'était brûlé à son contact.

« Pas vous, Arthur ! s'exclama-t-elle en réalisant qu'il avait pris l'insulte pour lui. Un fantôme, dit-elle. »

Un regard jeté de chaque côté du sorcier la fit s'apercevoir que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce s'étaient rapprochées d'eux et la dévisageaient, l'air inquiet, en parlant entre elles à voix basse.

« Peut-être que nous devrions remettre ça, que tu reprennes tes esprits, proposa la mère Weasley.

_- Si quelqu'un doit reprendre ses esprits ici, ce n'est certainement pas elle._

- Ce n'est rien, je vous assure. Allez, tous, ne faîtes pas cette tête ! On commence ? »

Pour donner l'exemple, elle alla s'attabler et comme elle l'espérait, fût rapidement imitée par tous les autres.

« Quant à vous, ne vous sentez surtout pas obligé de rester, lança-t-elle à celui qui se saurait concerné.

- Elle doit sûrement parler à madame Pince, souffla Ginny à ses parents.

_- Rassurez-vous, Granger, je me sens pas du tout obligé de rester_. »

Comprenant qu'il ne repartirait pas, la jeune femme leva brièvement les yeux au ciel avant de souffler un bon coup. Puis se sentit pâlir, se rendant brutalement compte qu'avec toutes les recherches entreprises sur sa situation personnelle, elle avait complètement oublié de se renseigner sur le déroulement de ce genre de séance et n'avait donc pas la moindre idée sur la façon dont elle était censée s'y prendre pour communiquer avec Fred. Elle n'allait quand même pas verser dans la parodie de spiritisme à laquelle l'engageait son environnement, si ?

« Avant de commencer, tu devrais boire ça, intervint Molly en lui tendant une fiole de pimentine. »

Ravie de gagner un peu de temps, Hermione l'accepta et en but le contenu plus lentement que nécessaire. Après avoir avalé la dernière goutte, elle dut se résoudre à se référer à sa seule source d'information : les films d'horreur moldus.

« Bien. Maintenant, tout le monde se donne la main.

_- Allez, les enfants ! Et si vous êtes gentils, la dame vous donnera un chocogrenouille chacun._

- Pas besoin d'utiliser la magie ? s'étonna Ron qui, visiblement, formula la question que les autres devaient également se poser puisque tous tournèrent aussitôt la tête en direction de la sorcière, mal à l'aise car ne sachant quoi répondre.

- On a essayé de l'utiliser pour parler avec Sirius mais ça n'a servi à rien, répondit Harry à sa place. »

Émue qu'il mente pour elle sans hésitation au risque d'avoir à s'expliquer pendant des heures auprès de Ron et Ginny, qui penseraient fatalement qu'il les avait laissés dans l'ignorance, elle profita d'avoir sa main dans la sienne pour la lui serrer légèrement plus fort.

« C'était juste un petit test, affirma-t-elle pour le défendre par avance. C'est pour ça qu'on ne l'a dit à personne. »

Elle coula un regard vers les deux autres Gryffondor et remarqua avec satisfaction que leurs traits s'étaient détendus.

« Comme tu as toujours eu un lien très fort avec ton frère, appelle-le en premier, George, reprit-elle. »

Il prononça plusieurs fois le nom de son jumeau sans qu'il ne se passe rien. L'enthousiasme jusque là ambiant se mit à diminuer, un début de déception se lisant sur les visages.

« Fred, s'il-te-plaît, viens à nous ! Fred ! s'impatienta Hermione, plus par gêne que par ennui. »

De longues minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles les sorciers se regardèrent les uns les autres en silence, espérant toujours que le fantôme du jeune homme finisse par se manifester. En vain.

« On savait qu'Hermione n'était pas sûre d'y arriver, souffla Arthur en souriant tristement à sa femme éplorée. »

La Gryffondor le regarda lui prendre le visage en coupe pour lui sécher les larmes du bout du pouce, et sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vue. Un dernier recours lui vint à l'esprit.

« S'il vous plaît, est-ce que vous pourriez nous ramener Fred ?

_- Non. »_

Voyant le couple Weasley retrouver un peu d'espoir, elle laissa un temps avant de s'exclamer :

« Oh, merci !

_- Hum... il semblerait que nous n'ayons pas la même définition du mot : non. En y repensant, ça explique beaucoup de choses... _»

Sachant qu'étant donné le contexte, elle pouvait se laisser aller, Hermione ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur sa volonté de transmettre une pensée à Snape, avec qui elle devait absolument parler en privé.

_« Encore quelques minutes comme ça et votre visage va devenir aussi rouge que le blason de votre maison._

_- S'il vous plaît, monsieur. Aidez-moi à leur faire croire que Fred est là. _»

_- Très bien... mais seulement parce que vous avez réussi à me le demander par pensée._ »

Se permettant l'excentricité, la sorcière rouvrit les paupières en roulant des yeux à la manière de Trelawney.

« On dirait l'autre folle, chuchota Ron à l'oreille de son meilleur ami.

- Linda Blair ? l'interrogea Harry, s'amusant de sa propre réponse.

- Connais pas, c'est une prof de quoi ?

_- C'est désolant... Pour une fois que Potter avait de la répartie... Ça ne vous ferait pas de mal de retourner en étude des moldus, Wesdeux ! _»

Harry se raidit, un brusque frisson se propageant du bas de son dos à sa nuque. N'osant pas interrompre Hermione, il tourna la tête vers Ginny, assise à son autre côté.

« Tu as senti ça ? murmura-t-il, confus.

- Ça quoi ?

- Comme un courant d'air.

- Et tu penses que c'est encore moi ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. »

La moquerie le fit mettre sa sensation de côté et, souriant à son tour, il amena la main de sa petite-amie contre ses lèvres le temps d'y déposer un baiser.

« FRED ! s'écria tout à coup Hermione qui bascula violemment la tête en arrière. »

* * *

**Note de Sevy4eveR : **J'adore, j'adooore ! ^^

Quel chouette chapitre! (Même si encore une fois, tu nous tortures en coupant au plus mauvais moment, hein ! ^^) mais qu'à cela ne tienne, cette fic est encore une fois un vrai plaisir. Et oh, surprise : des références aux films d'horreur … XD

Il me tarde de voir arriver la suite !

Merci et bravo pour tout ce super boulot !

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

La mine solennelle commune à tous les visages était tellement sincère qu'il ne prit pas à Hermione l'envie de rire malgré le ridicule de cette scène qui lui semblait être toute droite sortie d'un mauvais film d'horreur moldu. (Ah, voilà quelque chose qui me parle ! XD)

« Comme tu es née moldue, on a pensé que tu serais plus à l'aise, ajouta Ginny. » (Hihi, et comme on dit : 'L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions' XD)

Il s'agissait en fait du rire de son ancien professeur. (Bonjour le rire sexy…hum XD)

_Si quelqu'un doit reprendre ses esprits ici, ce n'est certainement pas elle. __(_Ah ça, pour les avoir 'ses' esprits, elle les a ! XD)

« On dirait l'autre folle, chuchota Ron à l'oreille de son meilleur ami. (Ben merde alors ! Pour une fois qu'il est perspicace lui ! XD)

- Linda Blair ? l'interrogea Harry, s'amusant de sa propre réponse. (Hohooo, on a un cinéphile dans la salle ! ^^)

- Connais pas, c'est une prof de quoi ? (Ah, ben voilà pour la perspicacité … XD)


	15. Chapitre 12-2

_Toute petite publicité pour ma grande bêta qui le mérite bien _: n'hésitez pas à aller lire et reviewer (ça motive les auteur(e)s à publier la suite de leurs récits) la fic que Sevy4eveR est en train de traduire pour votre plaisir : Hermione Granger et le Cristal du Temps !

* * *

RAR :

**Zeugma : justement, c'est pour ça que ça en devient surprenant ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 12.**

Partie 2.

_- Quelle actrice... et vous allez faire tourner votre tête à 360 degrés, aussi ? »_

S'efforçant difficilement de ne pas laisser le commentaire la distraire, elle rabaissa lentement la tête, feignant d'être entrée dans une sorte de transe en se donnant un regard qu'elle voulut halluciné. Toujours à la manière de Trelawney. Elle songea d'ailleurs qu'avoir assisté à ses cours lui aura finalement été utile.

_« Et maintenant, il ne vous reste plus qu'à dire : j'ai eu une vision, vous allez tous mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. »_

Elle serra les dents, les remarques de Snape lui compliquant la tâche. Mais lorsqu'elle remarqua les visages radieux du couple Weasley, elle se dit que ses efforts en valaient la peine. D'une voix qu'elle voulut gutturale, elle s'exclama :

« Ta famille veut savoir si tu vas bien, est-ce que tu peux leur répondre ? »

Hormis Harry, qui n'y croyait pas une seconde mais se garda fort heureusement de le révéler, tous les sorciers s'étaient figés dans une attente tendue. La pression qu'ils exerçaient conjointement sur Hermione se fit de plus en plus pesante.

« _Utilisez ma magie pour leur donner une réponse, n'importe comment._

_- Une seconde, que je trouve une idée..._

_- Dépêchez-vous un peu !_

_- Laissez-moi me concentrer !_

_- Monsieur !_

_- Fermez-la, Granger ! »_

Incapable de prononcer un mot, Ginny pointa du doigt le miroir du salon : il était en train de se couvrir de buée tout seul. Tous les Weasley bondirent de leur chaise pour s'en approcher tandis qu'Harry restant assis à côté de sa meilleure amie, les regardait de sa place. Sur la glace apparut progressivement un message, comme s'il était écrit du bout du doigt.

« Je vais bien, lut George à voix haute. Il va bien !

Profitant que leur attention ne soit plus focalisée sur elle, Hermione suspendit sa performance. Elle se rendit compte que l'utilisation de sa magie par son ancien professeur l'affaiblissait et surveilla la diminution de ses forces tout en se refusant tout effort inutile comme celui de respirer trop vite. Ou de parler. Malheureusement pour elle, le survivant ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et semblait décidé à avoir une petite discussion pendant que la famille Weasley s'adressait au miroir.

« Ce n'est pas Fred, hein ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? fit-elle mine de s'étonner.

- Je te connais, j'ai vu à ton visage que tu n'y étais pas arrivée. Et puis, on a dû voir les mêmes films...

- Ils me faisaient tellement peine... Je sais que ce n'est pas honnête mais...

… mais tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Tu leur as donné ce dont ils avaient besoin, regarde-les ! »

La jeune femme le quitta des yeux pour diriger son regard vers les Weasley. Se bousculant pour se tenir le plus proche possible de la glace, ils se coupaient la parole, posant question sur question à « Fred ». Elle eut une pensée compatissante pour Snape. L'énergie qu'il dépensait à faire apparaître des réponses de temps à autres l'empêchait de communiquer avec elle pour le moment mais il ne lui était pas nécessaire de l'entendre pour savoir qu'il devait être en train de pousser des jurons et d'insulter à tout va. Un mauvais pressentiment la traversa à l'idée qu'il lui ferait sûrement payer d'une façon ou d'une autre.

_« Ah ça, vous pouvez y compter, oui !_

- Parce que vous pouvez lire dans mes pensées, en plus ? paniqua-t-elle, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant.

_- Pas tout le temps._ »

Elle soupira de soulagement, espérant qu'il y ait une chance pour qu'il ne puisse pas percer son secret.

«_Seulement quand..._

- Quand ?

_- Laissez tomber, je ne peux pas faire les deux choses à la fois. _»

L'ayant observée, Harry baissa la tête pour lui jeter un regard par-dessus les montures de ses lunettes.

« Le fantôme à qui tu parlais, c'est le même que celui qui se fait passer pour Fred ?

- Oui... et il va falloir qu'il arrête parce qu'il puise dans ma magie et je commence à me sentir mal. »

Effectivement, elle se sentait tout à coup prise de vertiges. Alarmé, son ami lui invoqua un verre d'eau avant d'aller faire remarquer son état aux Weasley. Comme ils étaient partagés entre le bien être de la jeune femme et l'envie de continuer à échanger avec « Fred », Harry choisit de les faire se décider en lançant discrètement un sort sur le miroir pour qu'il se décroche. A l'instant où il se brisa sur le sol, la famille consentit à revenir auprès de la Gryffondor. Elle craignit qu'ils ne lui en veuillent mais bien au contraire, ils fondirent sur elle avec un même air reconnaissant.

_« J'ai vu assez de carottes pour ne plus jamais vouloir remettre vos pieds dans ce potager. »_

Rendue un peu nauséeuse par le contrecoup de l'énergie dépensée, elle subit difficilement embrassades et accolades sous les remarques d'un Snape exaspéré par ces effusions.

_« Demandez donc à Potter de vous raccompagner, qu'on en finisse. »_

Elle sentit qu'on entourait ses épaules d'un bras et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait justement d'Harry.

« Hermione doit rentrer maintenant, je vais la raccompagner. »

Il ignora les protestations et la guida vers la porte d'entrée, qu'ils passèrent avec un certain soulagement. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au portail vers lequel ils se dirigèrent par habitude moldue. Puis ils s'immobilisèrent. Ayant remarqué la mine étrange chez de son ami, la sorcière l'interrogea :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je me demande si... est-ce que mon père était dans le salon des Weasley tout à l'heure ? »

Ne sachant que dire, Hermione le prit dans ses bras et profita de l'étreinte pour lui donner une réponse qui n'en était pas une en espérant qu'il ne lui en demande pas une vraie.

« Je suis désolée de voir combien il te manque. »

Puis elle transplana.

* * *

**Note de Sevy4eveR :** Et on dira encore que Severus ne pense qu'à sa pomme… C'est-y pas mimi le cinéma qu'il a fait pour les Weasley ? Hein ? Rah la la, j'en suis toujours toute émotionnée, tiens ! ^^

Et j'me demande si Harry a raison de penser que ce courant d'air pourrait signifier la présence de son père ? On verra !

Bon, en tout cas, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que cette fic est prenante et qu'il me tarde de suivre la suite de leur aventure !

Comme toujours, c'est du boulot de pro )

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

_- Quelle actrice... et vous allez faire tourner votre tête à 360 degrés, aussi ? »_(XD)

Hormis Harry, qui n'y croyait pas une seconde mais se garda fort heureusement de le révéler, tous les sorciers s'étaient figés dans une attente tendue. (Sont si crédules ces Weasley… c'est tordant XD)

L'énergie qu'il dépensait à faire apparaître des réponses de temps à autres l'empêchait de communiquer avec elle pour le moment mais il ne lui était pas nécessaire de l'entendre pour savoir qu'il devait être en train de pousser des jurons et d'insulter à tout va. (Sacré Sev… ^^)

Un mauvais pressentiment la traversa à l'idée qu'il lui ferait sûrement payer d'une façon ou d'une autre. (Y a de grandes chances, en effet XD)

_« Ah ça, vous pouvez y compter, oui ! _(J'en étais sûre … XD)

_« J'ai vu assez de carottes pour ne plus jamais vouloir remettre vos pieds dans ce potager. » _(J'adore XD)


End file.
